FateNecropolis
by REDthunderBOAR
Summary: The Sorcerer King has joined the fray of the Great Grail War. Will everything go to Shirou's plans? Will Sieg ever become something other than a Dues Ex Machina incarnate? Will the Great Sorcerer King rule over the war? Currently looking for a Beta. Also looking for a more clever title. AU.
1. Ch 1: The Summoning

**Welcome everyone to my attempt at an Overlord/Apocrypha Crossover. I currently working on this, about to reach the climatic battle in my writing. This chapter is subject to change so I can improve its coherence with the rest of the story.**

 **Currently I am looking for a Beta-Reader. I am to improve my writing ability so I hope you can help me do so with this story.**

 **I thank you all for coming. Enjoy my take on Ainz joining the war of** **Apocrypha**.

 ** _Edits: Symbols don't translate to Fanfiction for some reason. I also forgot my limitation of Ainz's revive ability._**

The Throne of Heroes. A place near the root of the multiverse that houses those of great power from being reincarnated once again. From here their legends are remembered and the spirits gain immense power from the beings that believe in their triumphs. In this placed the souls of the dead equal and occasionally even above the gods that use to roam the world of mankind.

Within this are the many worlds of Heroes. They are given a land to roam and wander, to pass the time of the eternity. Within one of these world was a swamp with a tomb in the center of it. When some looked at it, they would claim it was not a tomb, but a palace that would rival the Hanging Gardens in decadence. The resident however would claim it is a tomb.

Deeper within the hollowed earth, the tomb was a masterpiece, decorated in ebony, crimson, and gold. A throne room was there, though the chair was empty caked in a phantom dust. Behind the throne and a mural, laid a door that lead into the residential office.

Inside the room was a skeleton, attentively reading books. In front of him were stacks of books, each detailing an exploit of another Heroic Spirit. The nearby bookshelf would always stay full of the heroic stories, refilling as books were taken out and received. It would give the resident information on another spirit's exploits to educate him and pass eternity within the Throne.

Currently, he was reading a tale of king Arthur. The King held all the loyalty of his knights, but decided perfection of kingship was more precious than comradery. He never bothered making ties with anyone, causing even his own wife to cheat with Lancelot. This along with a bastard son would cause his reign of England to fall and Britain would be split for centuries until the Norman conquest.

The King reminded Ainz of his own reign, except she never tried to close the gap between Ruler and Ruled. For the Overlord, he tried his best to appear perfect for his people and guardians while also making good relationships with them. As shown, if you don't bother incorporating people into your view, they will become scared and betray you. This was the first thing Ainz learned when he became the ruler of E-Rantel and carried it to the end of his days.

While Arthur did fail, Ainz would want to meet him. At least spy on he wished to spy on him. Every twitch of the hand and words made of gold were valuable for a copycat like Ainz. He was able to hold his country together just by being there, so Arthur had something going.

Ainz slowly got up from his chair and returned the book to its shelf. With a sudden glow as it replaced the volumes of a new selection.

 _I don't think it's ever going to run out of tales for me to read…_

With a sigh Ainz took out a new volume, examining it. This volume he already read, but he was stuck here for a while.

It was about the legend of Jean D'Arc. Her legend was one of sainthood, chosen by a god in order to end the Hundred Years War. She brought France back from despair, driving back the British from almost conquering France. She fought until an unlucky event came through, leading to her capture by the British and being burnt at the stake.

 _Though, to think I would be reading stories from my old world._

Ainz didn't really know why he was here but did understand that he was in the Throne of Heroes. Located near something known as the Root of Existence, it was a place where heroes and villains would gather to keep themselves from coming back to through reincarnation. It was not limited to just heroes of earth, as Ainz could read stories from multiple earths and even his own world. What grabbed Ainz's curiosity was its use as a storage shed for beings known as Counter Guardians.

 _I'm stuck here, but Counter Guardians have chances to get out._

Ainz placed the book of D'Arc back picked up the story of Heroic Spirit Emiya from his desk. This person was a Counter Guardian through and through. Early in his life he fought in something called the Holy Grail War. Later, he came into contact with Alaya, the Human Subconscious of Earth, to save a group of humans in exchange to his eternal service. After that he served humanity and was made into a weapon for the Alaya. The issue about the story were the many of the parts redacted like some black ops. It did however, leave a significant part of his life intact, including those snippets of the Holy Grail War.

 _The Holy Grail War, an event where seven magi compete for an All Powerful Device. Their objective is the Root, similar to what Flunder wanted. It would be a useful tool in bringing back my Kingdom._

Uncovering the rest of the books and paper, Ainz studied the circle that was drawn in a translucent crimson. It was a summoning circle from the war. While the book was sketchy about it, the fundamentals were there. Around it though were many different scripts; from Runic to Latin and Sumerian. Each were arrange for what was a grand display for the eyes to see. Are not decoration however but were to capture divination and divine magics and force the Grail's eye to select him.

 _If I set this up correctly, I will capture the summoning ritual. So even without a catalyst, I can be summoned._

Ainz looked over his work. If he must be honest, it was extremely hard to believe it would work. Ainz has tried many methods, such as planar travel, but nothing seems to work. While his magic seems to have been nullified due to something's influence, something like casting wish from the other side could bring him back to life, but the chances look slim.

This construct however was the pinnacle of Ainz's magical knowledge. To Flunder's unknowing recommendation, Ainz started his studies into Super-Tier magic. He learned the fluctuations and alignments to the point where he designed new spells. It was the one magic that he could use while others could not, so be abused the heck out of it.

Finishing his examination, Ainz placed the story on next to the circle.

 _Maybe I should reread the story about Goblin Slayer. I could jot down some notes on how to use [Gate]._

As Ainz put his back towards the ritual circle, the Grail was attempting to summon its Heroic Spirits. It selected a number like Spartacus, Siegfried, and Atlanta. The issue was its attempt to reach the Caster of Red, Shakespeare. Something within the Throne of Heroes was messing with the summoning. It thought it was impossible, but something using magic far more powerful than the world itself was forcing the focus. Unable to stop, the device was forced to select another resident.

The summoning ritual began to glow in a deep red light. Finding the resident, it moved towards the person. Going under him, it began the starting sequence to scan the Hero for copying.

Ainz was picking out a book about the Folk Hero when the ground below him started to glow a blood red. He quickly looked towards the table, finding the circle glowing with radiant power. It took only a moment before Ainz let out an evil laughter.

"It worked! It WORKS!"

Before he could revel in his achievement, he remembered his plans of action. Taking out the [Mask of Envy, Ainz placed it snugly on his skull along with his gauntlets. If he was summoned in a hostile environment like when Emiya summoned his servant, his identity would be compromised before the war even began. Ainz then grasped the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, feeling his power spike. If he was to face the war, he will have the Guild by his side.

A ding came in through his skull, the Grail asking if he wanted to participate in the war. Checking his gear, Ainz gave a mental command to continue. The Circle came off the ground and scanned his body.

The feeling was like a divination spell. It slowly went through his body, scanning his very essence for something. Before he would think of something else, the circle disappeared.

 _Well, that sucks. I'm still here._

First was the information about the current age. It was before WW3 and the pollution of the world. The shaky peace between the world powers has yet to burst and send the world to near collasp. Technology has yet to integrate completely with humans and that cars did not float.

Then came the information about the the Grail. Due to the Grail being claimed by a faction not of the three families, the grail turned on a team combat sequence to spite the thieves. Two teams of seven are made in order to fight in the grand war with a Ruler class servant to mediate and make sure the war did not incur the wrath of Alaya.

Ainz was then told what he was. He was a copy of his soul from the Throne and that the souls of all but one servant was needed to activate the Grail for one wish. He would receive the servant vessel of Caster and would need to find his many rituals, from binding himself to a Master to transferring Command Seals were placed in his head.

It lastly gave him the information about how the his new body worked, the stats and limitations as well as how much mana he needed and where to get it.

With the education process complete Ainz Ooal Gown was summoned.

What entered Ainz's vision first was a red, crimson light from the summoning. As soon as it was there it was gone, allowing Ainz to take quick glances. Everywhere he looked, there were blade like structures that made the walls with a throne in the middle, jetting out of the ground. Upon the top, Ainz could make out two figures.

Ainz looked to his sides to see 4 other people standing on top of ritual circles. Each of them were in exquisite ware and wielded arms many of his dwarves would have begged to study. That may even go for Ainz himself, since he is a collector of exquisite items.

The memories of the Grails implants came to light in Ainz's head at this moment, so he spoke the words of contract along with the other four, "In accordance to the summoning, we present ourselves. We are Servants of Red. Our fates shall be with the Magus Association, and our swords shall be as your swords."

As Ainz and his fellow servants proclaimed the words of contract. As he looked up towards the throne to take in a full look. Up top Ainz could see a man sitting on a throne with an attendant. His hair was white and tanned skin, dressed in priestly robes. Ainz could tell right away that he was a something other than human, a power radiated from him that was similar to a servant.

His attendant to the left was definitely a Servant, a buxom beauty similar to Albedo, but not quite as beautiful. She stood there like Albedo however, on guard for any attacks against her master.

As Ainz could feel a sudden connection to mana, the priest rose to speak in a fatherly tone, "I welcome you, Servants of Red. I am honored to be in your presence today. While your Masters have decided to stay hidden, they will be acting through me, Shirou Kotomine."

Shirou's eyes darted from each of the servants, analysing each of them like a collector. When he reached Ainz however, a moment of surprise showed before he corrected his face, acting like nothing transpired.

Ainz caught it though. Through his time was King, he learned a great deal about people through their expressions. It was something Jircniv would always do, staring into the person's eyes to pear into their soul and mind. Ainz though, was confused.

 _What was that!? Could he have attempted mind control? No, Servants, especially Lancer and Archer, would have felt and fought it. Maybe it was Divination? Something the others couldn't block but one of my skills did?_

Shirou started to walk down from the throne, speaking again in a fatherly manner fit for a priest, "Before we begun, I want to build a form friendship. We should share our true names." His hand flowed to his attendant, "This here is Semiramis, Assassin of Red."

Sumerias, the buxom beauty, shot the priest a killing look before pouting, "Hmph, damn you Shirou." With a gradious turn, she faced her fellow Servants with a glison in her eyes, "Yes, I am Semiramis, Assassin of Red. I welcome you all back to the land of the living." She giggled to herself. Ainz would have laughed but his senses were heightened. These two were trying to get everyone's identity.

 _These two were hiding something from use. Did they do something to our Mas-_

"Well, in that case I will introduce myself to!" A flamboyant uncaring green haired man in iron armor twirling his spear before performing a flashy finish. "I'm Rider of Red, the famed hero of Greece, Achilles!"

"Ahahaha!" What could only be described as a giant of a man started to laugh at Achilles. The creature, obviously mad and slurring tongue spoke, "I am Berseeerrrrker of Red; Spartacus! AHAHAHO!"

The Servant carrying a bow looked at Spartacus with content. She was a Nekomat with green, unruly hair while carrying a bow her size. She was quick and to the point, "I am Archer of Red, Atlanta."

"Then it is my turn," A deathly pale, slender man spoke up. Around him were floating disks of gold with a spear his height in hand. He spoke in a tone of being higher than everyone else, but understanding, "I am Lancer of Red. My true name is Karna."

As he finished, everyone looked towards Ainz, their eyes in anticipation.

 _Damn it, I don't want to give my true name. This is too fishy to stay!_

Correcting his posture ever so slightly Ainz did the thing he was best at, bullshitting, "My apologies, fellow Servants. I will not give my true name." Ainz moved to look up at the priest, his face serine, but Ainz continued his best against the priest, "Umu, I will only release my true name to my master. For now I am Caster of Red." _Come on, buy it!_

"Oi! Thinking you're an exception, Caster?" The one to speak up was Achilles. The green hair man zoomed into Ainz's face just to stick his finger there, "We all gave our true names here! You should be doing the same!"

 _TOO CLOSE TOO CLOSE!_

"Leave him alone, Rider." Much to Ainz's surprise, Karna was now standing behind the Greek hero, "If Caster wishes to speak to his Master first, we shouldn't stop him."

Achilles looked back to give the Hero of Charity a stink eye, but abandoned his onslaught. Even someone as fool hardy as Achilles knew when they were up a creek without a paddle.

Karna was the son of a Sun God, cloaked in his original, divine armor. The armor was given to him by the gods upon his birth, as a symbol of his birthright. While wearing it, he was said to be invincible. Something Achilles might not be able to beat unlike the poor magic caster.

While Ainz couldn't measure it in words, he gave Karna a show with a Kingly bow, "Thank you Karna. While I cannot give all of you my name, I hope this does not drive a rift between us."

Ainz took a quick look over at Shirou. The man had a great poker face. It was as good as the ones of Albedo and Demiurge would have whenever they were around him. If he could also match them in intelect, Ainz needed to get out of his hands before something bad happened.

Shirou continued to speak in a soft manner while standing up top the grand throne to speak at Ainz, "I will talk to your master later, Caster. Hopefully we can work out some form of communication." He opened his arms like a grandmaster of a circus, "I welcome you all to the Great Holy Grail War! We are currently in the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, the Noble Phantasm of Semiramis. I welcome you to explore and familiarize yourself with the masterpiece while I talk to the Master of Saber."

 _I need to leave. These guys did something to my Master._

Stats*

Class: Caster

True Name: Ainz Ooal Gown

Parameters:

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: B

Mana: ++A

Luck: ++A

 **Class Skills-**

Territory Creation: A

Tool Creation: A- Rune Craft

 **Personal Skills-**

Charisma: +A

After mellannia of perfecting his craft of kingship, Ainz Ooal Gown became a ruler of the entire Galaxy, ruling as a absolute king till the end times.

Monster of Undeath: EX

Ainz carries the immunities of all undead and their weaknesses.

Devil of a King: B

When Ainz presents a deal that benefits both sides, there is an increase likelihood that the receiver will agree to the deal. Ainz was known to his enemies and allies as 'The Devil you would sell your soul to.'

Divinity: E

Ainz holds divine power as he is worshipped by his people even though he does not have any inherent divinity due to his lichedome. The rank is furthered lowered due to his belief that he is not a god, but an Overlord at most.

Untouchable King: B

Only attacks and spells of B rank and higher are able to harm Ainz.

 **Noble Phantasms-**

Fraud for the People: B (Self)

Ainz has taken on many identities over the years before and during his rule. Many of them are being warriors such as Momon the Shield. This phantasm gives Ainz the ability to take on the abilities of a Saber Class Servant for locking himself out of his Caster Class Abilities. He is also allowed to keep his identity hidden, adopting either the warrior's identity or hiding his own.

Master of Life: C (Unit support)

Ainz has the ability to bring the dead back to life as long as they are willing to live again. He has demonstrated this power bringing back a multitude of people. It is said though he can not bring them fully back and are forced into a recovery period unless they are healed in some fashion. It is limited as the target can only be dead for 4000 years to work.

Personification of Death: EX (Anti Existence)

The true power of Ainz Ooal Gown, the personification of death. He has the ability to kill the very existence of an object and is not limited to the concept of death as given by Gaia. This means it could in fact kill the world if Ainz deemed it so. This cannot be blocked.

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown: A

The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown is not a Noble Phantasm, but is more of a powerful mystery similar to EA or the much weaker Tawrich and Zarich. As such it is much similar to the original that it increases the attack power of the user and grants them summoning abilities.


	2. Ch 2: Fight or Flight

**Got a pretty large reception from people, nice. As I said, I'm just releasing these Chapters because I could and I plan to come back to add little things like foreshadowing.**

 **Thanks to all who told me of some errors. I went through about 3 drafts of the 1st chapter and some things can persist if I don't notice them. For those on balance, trust me when I say Ainz is powerful.**

 **Thank you all for leaving review and I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. Just send me a message on Fanfiction or Discord at REDthunderBOAR #8067.**

 **I also have a poll up on My Profile, "Should Fiore die early?" Its a bit of a predicament for me as I need to figure something out and this has me stomp. If you can either vote here or in the reviews I will be closing it in about 3 days. Enjoy the story!**

The Hanging Garden of Babylon was filled to the brim with exquisite architecture and materials that would have stunned the common man of both new and old. From the stone mason walls that lined the building to the exotic carpets that lined every walkway. It was a construct created for Royalty. The Gardens itself was built by the Babylonian king, Nebuchadnezzar II at the height of his legend. Which was the thing bugging Ainz, Semiramis did not construct the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

From his understanding, Servants were phantasmal beings that had aspects of conjuration, illusion, and a little necromancy to their making. Their phantasms were a creation by the belief of people; giving the Servant more power and the ability to fool the world into creating powerful illusions known as Noble Phantasms. That means one only needs enough people to believe a servant can do something for that aspect to become truth. So, Semiramis was the creator of the Hanging Garden of Babylon, as Nebuchadnezzar II also created it.

While Ainz was curious in the reason why human belief could influence this world so much more than his own, he needed to concentrate on the task of getting out of this deathtrap. Every nook and cranny was Semiramis' Noble Phantasm. With this advantage they were likely surveying the Servants at all times. Of course Ainz did not know the capabilities of the Gardens in that respect, his paranoia lead him to fleeing.

Of course, leaving was not that simple. Ainz instead was wondering from room to room to make his path hard to follow while discovering the purpose of the Gardens. Winged Skeletons were almost everywhere, a creature type Ainz has never seen before but were only a low tier undead. Some rooms had massive crystal rods, which emanated with power. Many of the outlining room had cavities which lead to dirt. From all this, Ainz could guess the Hanging Garden was in fact a flying fortress.

As he walked, he passed by Spartacus who was wondering as well, like a man without a task. Ainz decided not to deal with the mad man, since it would not result good for either of their healths. He has yet to meet any other Servants, which caused Ainz to smile. Not knowing anything placed him at a massive disadvantage.

 _Now where's the way out?_

Climbing another pair of staircases, he arrived at another hall with a phantom sigh. He was thankful for his undead body, walking for miles of staircase was something he would have dreaded. Luckily, he was going up, which meant one more staircase into getting out of here.

As he looked forward, he could spy the figure of a tall, moderately built men with green hair. Ainz could not have asked for a worse person to find, but here he crossed Achilles. Knowing warriors, Achilles would have already noticed Ainz, so he willingly moved forward to hopefully pass the man even if Ainz's struggles were futile.

"Hey Caster, have you heard from your master yet?" Achilles kept his back to Ainz, asking a weird question.

"No, umu, he has yet to contact me." Ainz decided to be truthful with Achilles, no reason not to.

"Is that so…" Achilles was pondering about something, but Ainz didn't stick around. If he did, something might have come across while Ainz was vulnerable.

Ainz was summoned by someone, but he never met the person or even heard a thought. Masters and Servants were able to communicate through telepathy normally, but something so simple has yet to occur. It worried Ainz greatly the more he thought about it.

Through their experiments in Nazarick, [Telepathy] and its limitations were explored to the fullest extent. If one broke a series of beings and then trained them, they could create a local hivemind of monstrous efficiency. On the other hand was that when inhibited with mental effects, [Telepathy] would become useless.

 _If my Master was incapacitated, they might make a move against us Servants. Damn it!_

Thinking this, Ainz quickened his pace. He soon reached what appeared to be a doorway, moonlight gleaming in. He exited without much issue, but he looked over his back. What Ainz saw gleaming down the doorway was just the halls and chambers that he explored. They gleaned in a welcoming elegance, beautiful carpet and masonry that would attract any man.

 _Nothing is following me, good. I can't let my guard down though._

[Silent Cast: Complete Unknowable]

With his figure hidden, Ainz ran forward into the forest and mountains.

As Ainz started to lose his [Complete Unknowable], he could see a plains going towards a small town. It was still night but the sky was shining brightly as the moon lit it. To Ainz, the sky reminded him of Blue Earth's tales of how the sky was not covered in smog but instead lit with thousands of little lights. To see the sky of earth left Ainz with a warm feeling, but he couldn't stay here for long. In his hands was an animal he killed along the way, so he decided not to waste the creature.

"[Create Lesser Undead]"

The carcass twisted and turned, molding into the shape of a bird. As the necrotic ooze left it, a skeletal bird was left. This was a [Bone Vulture], a weak undead that was meant for surveillance in graveyards and tombs. To Ainz, it was going to become a spy.

"[Create Greater Item] [Complete Unknowable]"

Within Ainz's hand appeared a small necklace. Ainz slipped it on the bird, small runes glowing with power with the bird disappearing from view.

What is being used is one of the many applications of Runecraft™. While magic items only have a certain amount of charges, Runecraft™ can sustain an enchantment over an indefinite period of time. This was accomplished by the runes fueling the spell with mana. The issue is that only spells that last longer than one minute can be sustained. This however includes [Gate], [Fly], and [Complete Unknowable].

For the Vulture Ainz summoned, it would normally be found easily when entering the Hanging Gardens. With the new [Amulet of Complete Unknowable] made with Runecraft™ it became unnoticeable to a normal human and hopefully Servants.

 _This will serve as an experiment too._

Ainz gave it the mental command to fly into the Hanging Gardens and find his master. With the bird flying towards it, Ainz casted another spell, [Undead Slave Sight]. In the corner of his vision, a screen came up with the view of the Vulture. With this, he could easily tell when the bird found his master without the use of a higher cost divination spell.

As it flew away, Ainz readied himself to cross the plains. While many would scoff at his level of fear, Ainz was sure everyone was watching it.

At one side was Yggdmillennia, the group of magi who caused this war and the other was the Red Faction, those who joined together to eliminate them. This grasslands acted as a buffer between them and Red team. Since it was uncultured and untrimmed, a trail would be made by someone like Assassin crossing the way using presence concealment. Another was if Red used a flying mount to launch an assault. There was no cover; no trees to dive into or mountains to rout; making aerial assault impossible. Ainz will also assume the enemy Archer can detect incorporeal Servants from far away.

 _But are they ready for the Hanging Gardens?_

Ainz needed to put that thought away for now. He started with casting [Fly]. With this, Ainz would prevent a trail from being made as he skirted the high grass. The next spell he used was [Complete Unknowable] once again. He will not rely on his incorporeal form but his stealth magic.

 _Ok, three, two, one, move!_

Ainz shot like a bullet towards the city. If Archer of Black had some form of True Sight, speed was going to be the deciding factor. As he flew, a light show started near the horizon. Looking to his right, a battle was raging between Servants. Ainz however deciding stopping might get him killed, and doubled his efforts.

Ainz was scared of fighting because Servant form was in fact weaker than his original unliving body. If Ainz rated it, he would place it at about level 60, bordering his original nullification. While he didn't know the effects on his summoning, his magic was obviously weaker. The spell [Fly] seemed slower than it usually was and his Mana reserves were smaller than normal.

These tied with the annoying feeling of being slowly eroded by the world only added to his paranoia. He didn't notice it much when he was in the Hanging Gardens, but the world was actively hostile to him. He could feel something similar to a frantic attack on his body, no matter how weak.

 _If I anger Alaya too, I might get an entire squad of Counter Guardians to come kill me._

Ainz made a note to keep himself as far from influencing the Humans of this world as possible when he finally arrived at the town. The cobblestone streets of a the older town laid at Ainz's feet. Walking, he noticed that the place was scarce, almost dead. If it weren't for a the few lights lit, Ainz would declare this place a ghost town.

As he walked, his Vulture's vision came upon a velvet red room. It was decorated in fine cloths of Middle Eastern origin with couches surrounding a table at the center. On the table was a ornated smoker sitting at the center of the room; filling it with dangerous smoke. The Vulture looked around until it stared at a conservatively dressed girl.

 _So she is my master…_

The woman, along with the rest of the room, were knocked out. None of them seemed to notice the bird entering, which meant Samermis didn't either.

Ainz had two options now, he could either take the Command Seal from his Master or bring her back to him. His issue was that if keeping her as his Master held any merit.

 _If I let her remain, she might be incapacitated again. They might have made the poison addictive, which at my current strength I might not be able to heal._

Of course, taking the seals would take Ainz away from a Mana source. While his reserves were monstrous even in this form, combat would drain them along with the World's constant attacks.

 _I could live about 2 days without her. If I must I could just eat souls. Being near the countryside, people could easily go missing._

He would just need to be cautious though. Killing those who mattered or would give society benefits would cause Alaya to send Counter Guardians. If he did not monitor his actions, he could threaten Humanity's future and so his own.

Suddenly, a spark came into Ainz's mind. It was a thought he had while in the Throne of Heroes. Something he could do now!

 _It will need to wait though. I need to make a base so my resurrection is hidden._

With a mental command, Ainz ordered the [Bone Vulture] to kill his Master and remove the Command Seals. The undead did a quick job, not even alerting the other's of its presence as it gulped down her arm like a seagull and took flight.

As Ainz returned to his own vision, he saw dancing lights of red coming from a nearby alley. With a gentle lift, he arrived on a nearby rooftop to view the carnage as a Servant-Master duo tare Golems and Humans apart.

The town of _ was like Mordred's time back in Britain under King Arthur. While the rest of the world innovated this place was an old blight if only to angered Mordred. He wanted a chance to do modern things like roller coasters and car racing. Instead the bastards just had to hold this Holy Damn War in the most backwater part of the whole damn world.

"Agh, I'm going to kill Black for bringing the Grail here!" Mordred seethed into the night air.

Kairi, Mordred's Master, lit himself a cigarette off the other's temper and took in a pull, "Well Darnic likes old things, or at least I heard about it. Guy's obsessed with stayin alive, so he forced the locals under his wing to do the same." He let out a calm cloud of smoke, watching it scale towards the sky, "He still lives in a castle in this day and age."

Mordred looked over to his partner with a feral smile, "Oh really? Maybe I should just get a tank and drive through his gate. The Grail talked about them and they sound fun."

The Master gave his Servant a stare before a sighing, "Don't bother. It's a hassle getting one and almost all the Servants can just destroy it with you in it."

The Servant came back with a spiteful look, "Oh come one, can't you let me dream!"

"I'm a realist. It's better to just steal a jet instead of a tank." A chuckled smoke came out of Kairi's mouth, "Only the Caster and Archer Servants can face it. Haha, with your riding skill I wouldn't be surprised if even they had trouble fighting us."

"That sounds awesome!" Mordred let out a great laughter as they continued walking down the alleyway.

Mordred saw Kairi's inquisitive eye for a moment, "So what's up with you and Shirou's loving Assassin? Bad blood?" He let out another trail of smoke.

The Traitorous Knight let out his words in unhidden disgust, "She smelled like my Mother."

"Morgan Le Fay? So Assassins going to be a problem then." He scrunched up his current cigarette with a scow.

Mordred took out his blade Clarent with a caretaker's eye, "Oh she smells just like Morgan." A solemn tone took over, "I should have just cut here where she stood." The Treacherous Knight took a few practice swings in the air.

Kairi watched his Servant practiced his swings before a sighed, "Then I trust your judgement."

They continued for another block before Mordred's instincts kicked in. He could hear movement from the rooftops and the nearby allies. Placing his hand in front of Kairi, he nodded towards the alleys and roof.

His Master opened their telepathic link, ' _So, what are we facing?'_

' _Weaklings. Some human like creatures and Golems. The roof's got archers and swordsmen on the ground.'_

Mordred could hear a mental whistle, ' _Damn, didn't think Darnic would be that far behind. Still using bows and arrows.'_

Mordred took another look around, ' _There's golems with the Swordsmen. I can cull the latter, the Golems are going to slow me.'_

' _Worry about the Golems, I can easily take about 7 of the newborn Homunculi. More won't be a problem.'_ Mordred could hear a sense of reassurance.

"Alright then Master!" Mordred readied his sword, "I'll trust you than!"

Mordred decided to scare the others senselessly. He ran towards into the Alley, delivering a cleave right through the Golem. Ever since Mordred arrived in the Throne of Heroes, he was practicing his swordsmanship for a chance to become the next King of Britain. It was so long since he struck another's flesh and he loved it. The song of Battle and Chivalry shall begun again!

The Homunculi around the Golem went towards Mordred with swords, but in attacks too fast for the human eye, they were all made into mincemeat.

Running out of the Alley, The Knight of Treachery watched his Master dodge the several empowered arrows, firing his shotgun to eliminate the opposition. A single blast cut down 5 of the homunculi with their blood splattering on the stone. A modern weapon, maybe he could convince Kairi to get him one!

Mordred flicked his attention away from the gun towards the incoming Golems. In his moment of aw they exited their alleyways to attack his Master. With a voice of anger Mordred charged at them, "You're facing me you bastards!".

The Golems turned the moment Mordred called out to them, trying to from a vanguard for the homunculi. It didn't stop Mordred as he released a flood of mana through the air. Red lightning light the air as the helm came down. His face morphed into the smile of a feral wolf as he released the proof of his might.

The Golems tried to block with their arms, but the streaks of red lightning went through them. The bodies of the Golems morphed into blocks of rock as if they their stone flesh was paper.

To Mordred, they were too slow and too fat. While such a large figure was imposing they could not move very fast nor far. At their current speed, any knight worth his salt would be able to slay at least 3 of them before he died. Mordred however revealed in the carnage he brought upon these fools.

The Treacherous Knight continued his onslaught as even the sky seemed to shatter from Mordred's ferocity. Left, right, and down, these were the attacks that decimated a number of the Golems. Simple they were yet followed through with barbaric efficiency.

Mordred was a person where his life's majority was committed to the battlefield. He could remember the stories Chivalry and Might, the times he could remember reading the stories of Siegfried and Heracles. Mordred allowed the orchestra of war to ring as he played his tune in hope of a new tale!

With the last barbaric cleave, Mordred slayed the last of the Golems. While he could not see anyone, his gut pointed his senses to the nearby roof. Mordred looked at nothing, but for that moment he could feel the presence of a Servant.

In a quick burst of power, he arrived at his Master's front. Kairi was healthy for a battle against a few dozen homunculi and was lighting a cigarette. The moment Mordred appeared in front he abandoned his smoke for his firearm.

Mordred looked up at the roof and hollered with a voice fit for a viking, "You there! Come out and fight me you damn it!"

The Knights senses could feel the enemy moving. The Servant moved from the rooftop, slowly arriving at the ground. Several questions came to Mordred's mind when the concealment gave way, allowing the Treacherous Knight to view the being.

What was obvious was that this person was no Assassin. He wore black, gody robes that covered his entire form. In his hands was a golden staff and his face was covered with a red mask. While Mordred would normally gauk at a Caster for coming this close, his senses told him that confronting this being was a really bad idea.

"You, Caster!" Mordred yelled out at the Servant, "These your men!?"

Caster looked around the alleyways that were covered in corpses. He shook his head, "No, this attack was by Yggdmillennia." He placed his hand on his chest, giving a noble bow, "I am Caster of Red however. It is a pleasure to meet you, Saber of Red."

Mordred could hear the cocking the shotgun as his Master talked through their link, ' _Think you can take him?'_

While Mordred could only vent his frustrations, ' _I don't know! I don't feel anything from him, but my guts telling me to run.'_

The Knight could hear his Master's tongue click. After a few moment, Kairi spoke in a sarcastic manner, "So Caster, what bring you out this late at night?"

They watched the Caster stay still for a second, before he spoke in a manner fit for a King, "I fled from the priest, Shirou Kotomine. He has betrayed the Masters of Red, and I fear he will act against the Servants soon." Mordred got the feeling of a sharpened eye, "I have come to make an alliance with you."

Mordred suddenly had an urge. The man carried himself like one. He spoke like one. And he now gave off the feeling like one.

The Kingslayer starred at Caster, eyes sharpened to a fine point. While Mordred knew he was wrong, the fury flared up in him. Arthur wouldn't disguise himself for a war. His Father wouldn't be a Caster class. Father was a King, but so was this mystery man.

The Knight of Treachery pointed the kingslaying blade Clarent towards Caster. With a voice full of hatred and malice Mordred seethed, "Take off the mask, Caster. Who are YOU."

The two watched slowly placed his hands on his mask. Mordred's emotions changed from corrupting anger to almost mortified curiosity as she could see the face of the king. It was a skull, picked to the bone with a flame occupying each eye socket. The more Mordred studied the being, the more he felt fear.

His instincts burnt like a hot metal as Mordred couldn't decide between running or fighting. The person was obviously a Servant, and Mordred's instincts told him the person in front of him was more of a match than a supreme being. What they did tell Mordred was this thing was not alive or mere king, but the Ruler of Death.

He could hear from behind the words, "Impossible…" Even his master, a Necromancer, was entranced by the supreme being.

The Kingslayer tightened his blade in retaliation. Mordred couldn't let Kairi face this person alone just because he was scarred by a face.

The being flicked his cloak, revealing a ribcage and a glowing red stomach. Caster spoke as if he was a passionate man trying to persuade a king to his cause, "I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Caster of the Red Faction and The Sorcerer King!" The beady eyes seemed to glow in a powerful crimson glow as

Mordred could feel a wave of fear creep over himself. It felt foreign to even the world, but as a Servant of the Holy Grail War, Knight of the Round Table, and Heir King Arthur's Throne; Mordred will stand tall against even Death himself.

Mordred stabbed the ground with Clarent, the ground rippling with his mana. He will not bow to this being, for he was the representative to Arthur's rule. A fierce smile adorned his face as the feeling of facing Death, no Ainz Ooal Gown, gave Mordred something equal to sating his lust for war.

The Heir to King Arthur's Throne bellowed in a load voice so that the heavens and Ainz Ooal Gown can hear him, "I am Mordred Pendragon, Knight of King Arthur's Round Table and Heir to his Throne! I fight in this was are Saber of Red, Ainz Ooal Gown!"

The feeling of dread went away as Mordred strengthened his resolve. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Ainz spoke, "I thank you for the warm welcome, Sir Mordred. As I have said before, Shirou Kotomine has betrayed us."

Mordred gave out a laugh. So he was right, "I'm are not surprised. If the guy's got a bitch for a Servant he's got to be equally a Bitch." Finishing his laughter, Mordred continued, "So you want to take sanctuary with us, eh?"

"If you are able of course."

Mordred looked over to his Master, who's hair was riled up. The Necromancer looked like someone just threw him into a wood shipper, but he seemed mostly composed. He gave Mordred a shaky nod before taking out another of his smokes.

"It seems we can have you, Lord Ainz. I'd like to warn you, my Master's got something of a fetish for dead things." A cheery face appeared on Mordred's face. If this guy's an enemy of Faction Bitch than he's more than an Ally for their creepy crypt.

He watched the skeleton make a chuckle as he approached them, "I do not mind the dead. Hmm, that is actually very beneficial." As he walked towards Mordred with his bony hand extended, "Then we are allies?"

Mordred grew a wicked smile of confidence before grabbing the skeleton's hand with the strength of a Knight, "I guess we are!"


	3. Ch 3: A Casual Day

The sun rose to mid day as a decaying giant slowly walked through the graveyard. Wrapped in bandages, he slammed his shovel into another grave. Within a few scoops the dirt moved almost magically for it, exposing the coffin. With his immense size he reached down the hole, lifting a casket from the ground into the basket on his back. This creature was a [Corpse Collector], doing what he does best.

Even in broad daylight he was able to work in peace. Thanks to magic unknown to the masses, the graves were pillaged with only one allowed mortal witness. Of course, the Collector couldn't care less if he was spotted by some random mortals as he would love to collect more corpses. If anyone saw him, he would have one more corpse to present to his maker and master.

Filling the earthy pit back up, he traveled to the tomb of his master. [Corpse Collector] would have been staunchly against it, but his creator chose to live in a small crypt. While people now strayed away because of the feeling it gave, to [Corpse Collector] it was the place of his master. The feeling of the dead and death was a welcome to the undead.

As he walked [Corpse Collector] passed the only allowed mortal, who was looking intently on a newspaper and some arcane contraptions. This man was an ally of the Master and was doing his duty for him, which made him kind of okay compared to the caskets. What did anger [Corpse Collector] was the man would sometimes ask for a casket from his master's collection. The Collector would be forced to place one next to him whenever such a request came. Though it was always a more rough one so not to ruin his Master's stock.

[Corpse Collector] went through the stone doors belonging to the crypt and traveled the narrow, winding staircase towards the bottom. The staircase itself acted as the first defense against invaders as behind the stone were low tier undead waiting their chance. While they were weak undead, they would easily alert others of an intruder and make time.

[Corpse Collector] opened the bottom door to expose dirt covered hallway. It was narrow, cramped, and unfinished but as an undead of his Creator [Corpse Collector] found it homey. Going into the nearby room on the right, he opened the rather plain wooden door. [Corpse Collector] walked in and placed the basket load of coffins next to the other caskets that he collected over the day.

A sense of accomplishment, while foreign to the undead, washed over [Corpse Collector]. He was happy to do his job as he served the Supreme Being, doing what he loved.

As the [Corpse Collector] walked through the door to collect more corpses, Ainz continued his work. This new base was ideal to Ainz. He was close to corpses to use and thanks to Shigi's spellcraft, civilians would keep away. Of course, his paranoia was not nearly satisfied.

One of the main points in PvP is to prevent scrying magic from being used. Since Black seems to possess it, I need to make sure they can't find our base.

The entire tomb was covered in anti-divination magics. While it would have been difficult to make these back when he was alive and alone, Ainz's new skills made it a cinch. From the Runes inscribed into the walls to the skeletal torches that were built for resisting divination. Ainz even convinced Kairi to further reinforce his bounded field to prevent the stray humans from wandering in and triggering a trap.

Ainz however was still working on his room. He was currently placing a series of contagency spells around the room incase Assassin was somehow able to get past the small legion of undead. While Ainz would doubt it, he didn't know how [Presence Concealment] worked on undead. Was it an illusion to the senses; to which your standard undead could easily see through it or was it an illusion on the world; to which undead could not. It was something that needed to be tested but there was no Assassin to test it on.

The Overlord was however, not alone. Sitting on a couch of unknown origins, was the Saber of Red, Mordred. She sat there and stared like a bored kitten waiting for the mouse to mess up, but he luckily had a few millennia of experience to not crack under pressure.

 _That doesn't mean it's any less creepy!_

Mordred just walked into the room like it was her own while dragging the ruined couch and a cat. After a while though the cat decided to make a home on the corpses and she was too lazy to shoo it off them.

I don't want to be starred up any more than I need to be! Even with the maids, its torcherous!

Summoning up the courage to speak, Ainz stood up and looked at the Servant with an annoyed look, "Mordred, why are you in my room?"

He watched as her face suddenly lit up before returning to a somehow calm, feral smile, "What, I can't watch?"

Ainz could feel a little anxiety in his bones, but squashed it in an instant, "You are a Servant, why are you not protecting your Master."

She pointed upwards, "He's just outside. Said something about receiving messages from the wizards in London." Mordred's face gave a looked at Ainz with a whimpering face, "With all the enchantments and traps you've placed around here, I'm more worried he will trip and fall down some hole you've made."

Ainz gave out a sigh, "I guess you are correct, but that is the reason I placed so many about. One of the main principles of PvP is to have a plan just in case the enemy attacks your base. If we can gain the advantage through traps, I will place as many as I can."

Mordred stretched like a cat as she stood up from the couch, "Damn you magi are paranoid. If they come we will fight them off like warriors!" She struck a pose of like she was some holy knight.

Ainz however just stared at Mordred as she broke the stance to run over the pick up her cat from the corpses.

 _EH!?_

Ainz let his hands embrace his head. He just heard that from a Servant in the Holy Grail War. Someone who's legend should rival his own. Someone who raised an army against his own King and a member of one of the greatest knightly orders in history. This person just told him she'd fight them when they come.

Does this mean she doesn't expect the same in return! If she runs into the enemy camp and springs a trap, there are many ways to get around Magic Resistance. There must be some Phantasms can just go over the Resistance while magically made pitfalls and compression traps can still be used against Servants because they don't target the Servant but the area around them! It's-!

A flash of calmness came over Ainz.

Mordred was a young knight, even in the tales. Her prowess made her knight, not her brain. Hell, they might not have even trained their own knights in standard tactics of warfare.

Ainz had to think for a moment, there must be some way to get through this through her head. As a warrior, she would hate the fact of being told wrong. He needed to just beat some sense into her, that's all.

 _Oh, beat some sense…_

Ainz shifted his martial stance while dispelling his gear. All that he had on now was a pair of black pants as he called out, "Mordred, come at me."

He watched as the treacherous knights face turned to surprise, "Eh? What do you mean come at you?"

Ainz simply put on the best smile he could, "This is only a mock fight of course. No weapons, armor, or magic. Only our fists and skills." Ainz thought about it for a second longer, "How about until one of us are pinned?"

The Caster Servant watched as the Saber grew a wicked smile as she started cracking her shoulders, "I didn't expect you to speak with your fist. Fine by me!" She jumped into a more barbaric stance with eyes ready to slaughter.

The two were about 5 paces apart, something that would normally be lethal to a Caster Servant. Ainz however, had the advantage in surprise.

I didn't want to use this ability, but if we are going to be comrades I need to make her understand that being wary of surprises and using them are needed. She wasn't even caring about her identity when I met her, if someone learns about it, they could anticipate her noble phantasm and bait it with her hatred of Arthur.

The two stared at each other for a moment, waiting for some que to start. The cat was already at the wall when its master began her rage, watching the two of them with fearful but anticipating eyes.

Mordred started to crack under the pressure, her face turning to anger as the battle didn't start right away. Ainz just needed to wait her out though. With her personality, she would attack first and put Ainz on the defensive, which is what he wanted to have happen.

Finally tired of the wait, Mordred charged in with a bull rush. She tried to end it in one attack but Ainz spinned away for a miss. He was ready for it and now he countered with a punch to the exposed back. He watched however as she barely leached forward, barely taking any damage.

While Ainz could have infected her with [Negative Energy], they were allies. Negative Energy was a permanent debuff that only mid tier divine caster could clear. Being an Arcane Caster, Ainz sacrificed the potential support abilities for the damage and negative effects when he became an arcane caster.

The Barbaric Knight turned around with a barbaric smile and came into Ainz's face. He only had a moment to dodge the three separate punches, narrowly dodging each one. He returned with a punch of his own, but Mordred took the punch with grace.

He was exposed, allowing Mordred to land three melee attacks into his ribcage. Luckily, his [Untouchable King] nullified the damage, something that Mordred was oblivious to and Ainz's trump card. HIs trap had been.

 _NOW AINZ!_

Ainz triggered the second part of his trap, using [Fraud of the People] he assumed the aspects of the warrior Momon. He watched as Mordred's face contorted with surprise as her battle honed senses warned her of his trap. She tried to move but with her fist extended, she was already starting to trip up.

There was a problem though. Even with Momon' stats, Ainz didn't know if he was stronger than Mordred. So instead, he had to opt for something that could give him the final edge, something to keep her from escaping and allow the crushing blow.

"[Complete Fortress]!"

After Ainz's fight with the Martial Lord, he became fond of the Coliseum. They were the way to show and practice might while also bringing entertainment to the masses. With the full support of his cult there were coliseums in every city of his Kingdom.

He of course participated in these fights. As he was fighting however it became apparent that the fighters became more and more threatening to his crown as the Martial King. He needed something that his fellow fighters had, [Martial Arts].

It was in a blink of an eye, Ainz grabbed Mordred in a bear hug. He could feel her attempting to budge in his arms while she tried to nail his stomach. While the attack's damage were nulled by his abilities, any leverage she could have gotten was now void by the [Martial Arts].

With a simple tip forward, Ainz slammed her into the floor like how Albedo always wished he would do. He could feel her struggling stop as he held her down. He won.

He could hear an angered but defeated voice underneath him, "Damn Caster, I didn't know you packed a damn punch."

Ainz decided to let her go, "You should have been more cautious. I knew how you would fight and you had no information on any of my abilities."

During his talk however, Mordred attempted to attack him like a child to a wall, "So you are invulnerable to physical attacks? You damn sneaky bastard."

Ainz felt a smile creeping on his skeletal face, "Yes, I am a sneaky bastard. I suspect that almost all magi and Assassin Servants think the same way I do. Could you stop punching me?"

All he received was a feral grin, "Come on, I know it doesn't hurt you. Hell, I should get Clarent and see if it could scratch you."

He could only sigh, "I need you to try and conceal your identity Mordred. If you knew I was immune to your punches, you would never have agreed to our bout. The same goes if someone knows who you are and baits you like I did."

Mordred looked like a punished child who was just told they couldn't go outside, "Fine. I won't endanger my identity. You've made your point Caster."

Ainz's worries put to rest, he couldn't let her go empty handed, "Hmm, since I am a Caster Servant, is there anything you wanted me to enchant for you?"

* * *

In the end Ainz determined that giving her something would be useful enough. Since they were going against Assassin that night, Ainz gave the Servant an [Amulet of True Sight]. Satisfied with the boon, she agreed to finally leave.

Finally Ainz was satisfied with his security, he reached into his inventory to take out something he had been holding onto for quite sometime. Within his hand was a [Shooting Star], an item that could cast [Wish] at no cost.

The decision whether to rely on the ring itself for his empire's resurrection was thrown out the moment it was thought up. While it was extremely powerful, he found that pushing the limitations caused undesirable problems. Such events would never be in his favor.

So he instead used it a different way, that instead he would use it to augment his own power.

"I call to you…"

And so he recited the words of his Phantasm, Master of Life. The ring started to glow with his desire to remove the limiter from his spell, so that he may resurrected anyone from any time period. Quickly enough occult runes and sigils formed around him in a diagram for the [Wish] Spell.

"You have crossed my domain."

It was then he felt something invading his workshop, easily degrading all the defenses the Overlord implaced. His eyes widened as he felt the ritual itself waver from its sheer presence.

"Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, it is an honor to speak to you." the voice sounded feminine, but came from everywhere. It was if…

"May I ask who are you?"

"I am Gaia, the planet that you yourself stand upon."

Ainz's guess was correct, that much was certain. Of course, gaining the ire of the entire world itself was probably the worst thing he could ever have happened, the Overlord was at least happy his existence was not snuffed out.

"May I ask you, who is it you plan on resurrecting upon myself?" The world asked him.

He weighed the options in his mind, honesty would get him farther, "I was going to bring back myself."

He felt a slight pulse coming from all around him, his ritual once again disturbed. He was trying his best to hold it together, no longer trying to complete the ritual at least right away. At least his skill in spellcraft allowed it.

"I will not allow that Ainz Ooal Gown, if only because Alaya is watching." Gaia said with a lawful tone, "Ever since one of its champions were summoned, it has been watching the events unfold. It is no lie to say she already knows of your existence."

"How has it able to accomplish that?" Ainz asked with intrigue.

"It is that you have simply walked among man. Humanity's will is powerful, as even a few hundred thousand can invoke its will with ease." He felt what seemed to be reassurance from the entity, "Of course you have slaughtered trillions, so she fears you the most."

Ainz could only lament that his reputation seemed to have somehow preceded him.

"In which case, I wish to ask for your assistance. I am dying from the cancer that is itself and humanity."

Ainz could only nod with his oldest memories as a person long ago flooded into his mind, "Pollution."

"So you are indeed as wise as your servants praised you for." Gaia responded with what Ainz felt was a cheer, "I wish for you to remove it, or leash them into your rule. Agree to do this for me, and I will personally confirm that your ritual succeeds."

Cheers rang through Ainz's skull but he wanted to confirm something, "I would agree to that, but I need to ask for something. You seem adverse to me bringing myself back."

He felt the world somehow nod, "It watches for that eventuality. Alaya fears you, and your true form could bring about its complete defeat. So its ire waits upon the Throne of Heroes incase it must bring its Guardians."

Ainz cursed his own luck, "Then would one of my own Guardians be able instead?"

He felt the Gaia somehow ponder that fact, "The eye is just upon you, I would be surprised if it watched for all the others. Though I suggest you bring one who can easily fit within my world, such as Dead Apostles or Powerful Humans."

"I understand, then I know who I will summon." Ainz nodded his head, "I will do as you ask Gaia, your support in exchange for the leashing of Humanity."

"Complete your ritual, Ainz Ooal Gown." The Earthly Mother announced, "You will find it works exactly as you wish it."

He nodded, once more reaching his hands forward.

I call to you

Those who are weak

Those who are strong

Those who are frauds

Those who are noble

All are equal before Death

You have crossed my Domain

You have lived once

And Death is but a State!

Shalltear Bloodfallen, may you serve me once more!

I am the [Master of Death]!

Ainz was quickly blinded with light.

"Let it be so." Gaia announced.

With that a gust of wind slammed into him, the light going away as fast as it came. With his eyes wide open Ainz looked at the soon moving form of a petite girl. Her eyes fluttering open in surprise. Quickly they turned to Ainz, which grew into a massive smile.

"Ainz! Never have I doubted you in all those years!"

Within a flutter Ainz was hugged by his Wife, his heart not abiding by the suppression as he returned the hug.

And with that, Ainz felt the pressure of Gaia leave him almost entirely.

* * *

The night sky was cloudless as the half moon lit it. From the ground, one could see the milk meant for Heracles almost completely covering the sky. Sagittarius was glowing with an even more brilliant light as if alive. All was the background in the calm forest and plains, as if unaware of what has and will come to this holy land under God.

Ruler wandered through the countryside, the beautiful scenery not even close to calming her nerves. Today she led the boy Seig to a good man who praised the word of God like herself. If Seig was lucky, that man could stray him from that path.

They plagued her mind for days now. They were images of him being at the mercy of an undead army. For every one he slayed, 3 were there to take its place. Seig hacked and slashed at the mass, until he was squashed under the sheer numbers. He was only a creature maybe a few days of age, a month at most.

It saddened her that God was not as Omnipotent as many hoped, that he could not prevent such atrocities with his own power. Thus he created Martyrs, Inquisitors, and Crusaders that would fight in his name. As Joan D'Arc, she could only pray that God would spare him of this fate.

{Amen}

The prayer was from Laeticia, the one who lent this body to Joan, Ruler of the Great Holy Grail War. As Ruler held this body, Laeticia was still of sound mind. Her prayers were a constant buzz in Joan's mind, helping it ease with the already cataclysmic fighting that was the Holy Grail War.

Joan could not stagnate for long though, as the night was still young. The magi would chose such a young night to cover their tracks of the war with the natural darkness. Though she had no direction, Joan decided now was a good time to settle down for prayer and ask the Grail what it thinks.

She began her prayer, reciting the word to her Lord on Earth as well as the ones in Heaven. Her mind's eye gained a vision, another revelation as expected but not one belonging to the Grail. The cries of angels ranged in terror as something disturbed God's place among the Heavens. It was something she still could never forget after all her years of life and undeath.

Joan D'Arc felt as her body ached in pain as something seemed to drill its existence into the world. She could feel the foundations of reality shift as the excruciating pain torn asunder the fundamental rules in which the world was made by. Angels seemed to quake and shower cries that only seemed to drive Joan insane. Her mind's eye came to face Death himself, his figure glowing with an intimidating black aura and fiery red eyes. The bellowing of GOD entered her ears.

[Thy has committed a crime against God. Thy are to be destroyed at all cost.]

To hear the words of his Heavenly Father.

A vision clouded her vision. Within it, a being that could only be described as Death appeared. Her mission was to kill this being before he kills the world itself.

Sorry for the long wait, I honestly thought this was released a while back. What mainly stopped me was the initial idea of Ainz resurrecting himself, but I relized that is fucking confusing. So instead, I will bring a Guardian to act as Ainz's 'Master'.

So with that, I ask who. I'm leaning towards Shalltear as she is the strongest in Nazarick while having a massive manapool herself. Of course we could always go Demiurge and have the entire Grail War become a game to him.

Anyways, I don't really know when I'll get back to this but like I told a person who PMed me a little bit ago never say never.


	4. Ch 4: A Night in Burachest

**Just like the last chapter I had this pre written and decided to release it. I need to stress a fact, Ainz does not have Nazarick in any of his Phantasms. Heroic Spirits are formed from the ideas and belief of people, so being a God-Like worshipped by a literal cult is above the passing mentions of Nazarick.**

The town of Burachest was a place out of time. It's architecture was from an age long ago, but the people were still happy with their lives. The structures still stands because the people decided to delay innovation, staying behind the modern cities. While they did wire their homes with electricity and heat them with gas, they tried their best to keep the old spirit alive. For the most part though, doing so was mostly enabled by their duke.

Of course while he was not really the duke, Darnic Yggdmillennia ruled over the town like one. His word was law and when people turned up missing, the police would wait a day before investigations started. His hold over all the nearby towns was tight, and Burachest was only at the edge of his influence.

Darnic saw value in the old architecture and decided to keep things that way. The mayor agreed with him wholeheartedly, so it was enforced. Being such an old sight, it luckily had a hotel for tourists to stay at. It cost a reasonable sum though as the natives have learned to milk the tourist who came through.

Within one of these rooms was a child and the one she called, 'Mother'. The child was at the table edge, kicking her feet with happiness. The one called Mother was going through the kitchen, cooking salisbury steak for the happy child.

"Mommy, we're hungry." The child ached. Though, she was not really hungry. Still, the child's smile grew in happiness.

"You need to wait Jack," The Mother started to check the steaks. Cutting them open, she saw they were a nice color of red, but decided to cook them a little longer, "You need to wait a little longer. You don't want to eat your food raw."

"Okay mommy!" The child's smile was hard to contain. These moments brought the mother great joy from the bottom of the heart.

The Mother, seeing the child's face of pure joy, decided to finish the meal up. Taking the salisbury steak from the pan, the Mother placed it on the plate next to a serving of lettuce. Picking up two plates, she moved towards the child, "Jack, the steaks are ready."

"Yay!" The child cried in joy as she accepted the plate. Setting it down on the table next to the Mother's, the child watched as the Mother moved onto the child's plate.

The Mother took out a knife and started to cut apart the steak. She rose a piece towards the child's mouth, "Open your mouth Jack~."

The Child opened her mouth as wide as possible, accepting the piece of warm steak with a genuine smile. She gobbled it as she opened her mouth in thanks, "Mmm! Thank you Mommy!"

The Mother had a little fit of laughter as she watched the child's face sparkle. She decided to cut the remainder for Jack and sat down at her own plate.

As the two had dinner Jack could not imagine anything better. She, or 'they', never felt the warmth of a mother. They were all never born children. They were killed because their mothers thought them as soon to be nuisances. Some of the more altruistic souls thought they were keeping them from the horrors of life, but all agreed never being born was the worst.

Mother was warmth to them however, and they all made sure to ingrain every moment into their undead memory.

"All done! Can I have desert, Mommy!" Jack had gobble up the meal Mother gave her.

A smile crept on Mother's face, "I have not finished eating Jack. I told you not to eat your food so fast. You will get a tummy ache."

The smile that was on Jacks face grew larger than her face could bear, "Sorry Mommy."

"There there Jack." Mother picked at the finally ate the last of her salisbury steak. She stood up to collect her and Jack's plate, moving over and placed them in the wash. She moved over to the refrigerator, taking out a paper plate, "Okay Jack, now time for desert."

"Yay!" Jack ran over to her her Mother while opening her mouth wide. The woman placed a human heart into Jack's mouth, letting her slurp it down. Jack got a small chuckle at this as her mother checked the fridge checking the fridge for any more.

"Oh my. Jack, we are almost out of hearts." Her heart sank as the implications came to Jack. The look on Mother's face was that of devastation.

Jack giving her mother a big smile, "Don't worry mommy! Another magus came in today!" Jack bit her lip a little as she continued, "Sorry Mommy but you can't come play today. It's a Master with their Servant"

The look of devastation stayed for but a second, "You can go hunt them Jack. Remember killing the Master is all you need to do."

"Yes Mother!" Jack gave Mother a smile that said, 'Don't worry about me mommy!'.

The Mother, defeated, walked over to the window, letting Jack out like a kitten's first night on the street. As she watched Jack go into the shadows, the mother remembered the reason they joined the war.

As Jack was a Servant, the war was going to track them wherever they go. The Masters who wanted the Grail needed Jack dead. So, they decided to fight in the war and claim the Grail for themselves. Of course, Reika's true wish was to keep Jack as close as she can till the end of the earth.

As she waited for Jack to return, she had the feeling something was going to happen. It was going to be for better and for worse.

Most buildings of Burachest were about 3 stories tall. Because the town was structured like those of the medieval era, most of the structures would not get much higher than that. Though a fall from 3 stories would likely kill the average man, the Servants wouldn't need to fear nearly as much.

Jack flew through the town of Burachest at frightening speeds. She needed to kill the Magus so she and Mother could leave the city. If they encountered the Servant on the way out of town, Jack wouldn't be able to protect Mother. Then the Evil Magus would kill Mother and that would be bad.

Jack's steps suddenly faltered. The many childish souls that made her being created an image of their Mother, Reika, with her heart removed and the stomach taken out. It was like those Jack killed, but not nearly as deserving.

 _No_ _, t_ _ha_ _t_ _wo_ _ul_ _d_ _be_ _ho_ _rr_ _ib_ _le_ _!_

Jack engaged her Presence Concealment. It was a staple ability of the Assassin that mask one's presence. The assassin would hide themselves in the background, becoming unnoticeable and untraceable. The issue was that the Servant was still visible, but their original skills should have some way to cope with that.

Jacked noticed the prey when she jumped over the last building. The one on the right was covered from head to toe in armor that seemed to glow a slight hue of red with an amulet dangling from his neck. Jack was tracking this person's aura the entire time, so the armored man must have been the Servant.

Next to him was another man. He was dressed in a jacket with a shotgun in hand, a scar running down his face. A faint, but recognizable odor of a magus filled Jack's nose.

 _So he was going to kill Mother. Monster! I_ _W_ _IL_ _L K_ _ILL YO_ _U F_ _IRS_ _T InsteAD!_

Placing her Noble Phantasm 'The Mist' onto the ground; smoke settled over the alley. The two broke in a run out of the moment they sniffed the fog, forcing Jack to run after them. The Master was placing his hand over his mouth as he began to breath heavily while the Servant was practically dragging him while looking side to side.

Jack watched them for a second, seeing the glowing amulet moving back and forth as they ran. Killing them now would be easy for someone of her skill. She could taste the heart already.

Jack needed to wait though. If she attacked them now, they might notice her. From her killing of whores, she learned that the best time to attack was when they least expected it. That time was the moment of safety. The whore's guard would be let down as they entered a partly lit alley and Jack would strike them then. So, Jack willed a clearing and waited for them.

She watched as they bolted out of the fog. The magus coughed a fit and the knight's guard started to relax. They started to banter like chums, so they seemed to have relaxed, even for a moment. Jack gave a small chuckle before readying her attack.

Taking a stance, Jack launched herself towards the two. She was flying at the speed of a bullet, aiming for the Master's neck. Though Jack watched in horror as the Servant made a sudden move to block.

"There you are Assassin!" the brute yelled out as he deflected Jack's dagger. He turned toward his master yelling, "Get out of here Master, this one's all mine!"

Jack watched as the Master ran away from them, causing her to flinch in anger. Before Jack could attack him though, the knight attempted at Jack's side, forcing her on the retreat.

"You and me Assassin! No bodies going to get in OUR WAY!" The knight shouted as he attempted an overhead strike at Jack. Being nimble, Jack dodged out of the way of the first strike but was then brutishly rammed by the knight's body.

Jack flew for a few meters before correcting and watching the now laughing knight, "I don't even need my phantasm for you! Come at me!" The knight gesture with a taunt as he readied his blade for another attack.

Jack decided to have a little fun with him. With the Knight clearly taunted, Jack willed the smoke into the clearing, clouding the knights vision as Jack let out a laugh. If she was going to fight a Servant, Mother didn't say Jack couldn't have fun!

Jack could not win a straight fight though, but The Mist was perfect. Because of the Mist, the Servant would lose his sight and lose one rank of agility. While his swordsmanship might not slow due to his brutish attacks, his sight would be gone. Jack could hear another taunt but ignored it with a small chuckle and a readied attack. Jack activated her Presence concealment, making her even harder to find.

Jack launched herself at the knight at a blazing speed. Aiming for his stomach, Jack would have entrails following her blade. Instead the attack that should have landed was blocked. The Knight had it blocked almost perfectly like he could see through the Mist.

Jack attempted a second attack by using her speed to flank, but the knight brought his sword down. Jack again decided to nimbly dodged it, but backed away before the knight landed another body bash.

"I should be complaining about you using your smoke, but I'm using a little something myself." The Knight opened his mouth, making Jack feel cheated.

"Oh, but that's no fun! Your cheating!" Jack decided to banter back.

She could feel the knights smile, "Oh, you need to learn little girl. All's fair in the game of war!" The man continued his mockery, "While you might be a murderer, you fight the good fight! I'd love to announce myself to you, so you'll just have to know me as Saber of Red! Now come test your metal against mine!"

Jack could only click her tongue, no longer was it fun and games for her. She was likely facing the strongest Servant in the war. Now, she must focus on escaping from the Knight.

* * *

The town was quite tonight. People were scared to leave their homes because of the recent killings. Even if all the acts were committed indoors, the people would feel safer in their own homes. This was the tyranny a single Servant, Jack the Ripper, could bring to a City and Fiore wouldn't stand by and let it happen.

"Are you ready, Master." Chiron, Archer of Black, spoke as they dangled from the tower overlooking the city.

Fiore was steeling herself for the coming battle. This was going to be the first conflict between the two teams. If she failed in killing the enemy Master, she will become both a laughing stock like Gordes and might even lose her chance for the Grail.

"Do you have sight of the fight?" It was a cold tone, but it was the only way she could talk.

Chiron gave a relaxed, if sad look, "The fog is too thick. It must be the working of a Phantasm, Assassin's most likely."

"Hmm," Fiore took a moment to ponder. For some reason the Servant of Red seemed confident on fighting in the fog. Why would be worrying, but Chiron could just snipe the victor.

"I caught sight of a Master. He seems to be leaving the fog." Chiron interrupted her thoughts, making her scramble for a second before coming together. He was pointing far across the city, but there was a man running out of the cloud. While normal people would collapse, he was perfectly fine if a bit woozy.

With a harsh stare she looked at the man. He was powerfully built and someone she could describe as her nightmare. He was obviously a magus mercenary, which meant he specialized in either killing magus or hunting phantasmal beings. Neither were things she had any practice in fighting much to her detriment.

She could have Chiron eliminate the man with his Noble Phantasm, but something drew her attention.

 _I need to fight in this war. I can not depend on Chiron to fight for me._

"I will fight him, Chiron." Fiore gave him a front of might. Hopefully, Chiron would choose to respect her wish.

Chiron looked at her with caring eyes. He was like a mentor to Fiore, even if she gave the commands and held the title 'Master'. His eyes told her that he understood. He will not stop her, like so many heroes he taught and became the shining gems of Greece. They were words that went without saying.

"Thank you." She jumped from the tower, her spider like Bronze-Link Manipulator catching her fall.

She started to travel like a spider as the thoughts of her brother came over her mind. He was the most adamant about her not joining the war. The only way they convinced him was to let her handle Archer, the longest range and safest servant in the war.

Fiore remembered when she told Caules about hunting the Servant. He almost fainted at the mention, saying that she must stay in the castle where Archer was effective most. Fiore however, saw right through his act, and decided to turn the tables on him. She sighted that after losing Saber, the strongest Servant and Rider's imprisonment, Berserker was worth more in defending the fortress.

He gave Fiore a disgusted look before continuing to argue against her wishes. It stopped when she told him Darnic agreed to this already, making him almost spit the ground. She made him agree to not bring his Servant to Burachest and then she left for this town.

It always worried her though. He became like this after the death of their dog.

It was when they were young, learning from their father. Caules watch her pamper the shaggy mutt in worry, saying how it would soon die and that she shouldn't care for it. Fiore however did take care of the dog because she knew it was going to die. Its death was predetermined, so why not give the remainder meaning.

After the two buried it, Caules became almost paranoid about her safety. He would follow her anywhere outside, hounding her from entering even the crowded streets. It got to the point where he basically restricted her access to the outside world. The only times she truly learned about the outside was when the other mages would tell her stories. Even if he seemed overly protective, what scared her the most was his magecraft.

His craft was abysmal, 3rd rate at best. Compared to her construct, Bronze-Link Manipulators: Coupled Reinforcement Mystic Code, he practiced basic spiritual magic. But what he summoned was the figures of creatures their father killed. While she studied their bodies that lead to Bronze Link's creation, Caules remembered every detail of their suffering. The first aberration he summoned was of the shaggy mutt, twisted by grief and sorrow. It was horrifying

She knew why Darnic had him participate though. He was hoping the boy would kill himself to save her. If the boy, abysmal as he was, would sacrifice himself and would even use his one wish to bring back a possible heir to Yggdmillennia. To put it simply, he was the perfect shield for Fiore.

As she approached the spot, she could hear a mental ping from Chiron, 'Master, another Servant has appeared. I won't be able to support you while I'm fighting him. Be careful.'

'I will.' she pinged back to Chiron. Her nerves now made of steel, she approached the freelancer. This would prove her place as a Master of Black.

"You can come out now." Chiron's eyes peered into the shadows, watching as a petite girl came from them. She was dressed in a velvet ball gown that seemed to exemplify her breast. What caused the Centaur caution though was the feeling he got from her, "So a Dead Apostle is a Master?"

"Oh, so is that what you call a Vampire~" She grew a small smile, "While Dead Apostle has a nice ring to it, I prefer just being called a Vampire myself."

Chiron studied her for a moment, his eye absorbing all the details as possible. A Dead Apostle, the offspring of Type-Moon himself. They can be formed with the sheer willpower of a consumed human, or through the use of Magecraft. In terms of power, they can equal or even surpass Servants.

"Now, I can't have you interrupting Mr. Saber's little fight with Assassin." She soon grew a toothy smile, "And my Husband needs you to die."

Chiron's brow rose from her words, but before he could react she had already summoned a weapon to her hands along with red armor. The weapon looked to be a massive syringe attached to her back while the armor was a blood red. Both radiated with magical power equal to that of Zues' lightning.

The Centaur clicked his tongue as she went for a charge, causing him to quickly dodging to the side as the Vampire was flying in mid air. On her back were a pair of pitch black wings that barely moved, but seemed to somehow keep her in the air.

Taking the chance he mounted a pair of arrows, firing them at the girl with frightening accuracy. She quickly used her weapon to deflect the arrows, which gave Chiron enough time to leap onto another roof. Even a little distance meant Chiron was that much safer from being killed.

He saw the Vampire's eye sharpen on him, her lance like weapon once more readying for a charge.

So they started a song and dance, each time she would charge and he would evade, using the chance to fire arrows to cover his escape. This happened about three times, each one faster than the last.

What gave him pause though was her face, a staunch monotone compared to the sadistic smile when they started.

Her attacks were basic at best, and Chiron knew it. Neither were going to gain any ground, which meant neither of them were going to win.

No, Chiron was wrong. He quickly peered towards the fight with his master, the scene of two magi fighting neck and neck for their lives. While it looked as if his Master was winning, the other was a skilled magus with many years under his belt.

Within that split second of thought though Chiron lost track of his enemy, who had charged him once more. He went to dodge once more, but he quickly raised his hands to block a pair of kicks at his stomach. Without his hands in the proper technique, the enemy brought her weapon around like a crescent. In such a predicament, Chirone quickly used his bow as to parry the lance. He felt the weapon snap from the force, causing him to abandon the weapon to finish his retreat.

"So now you've lost your weapon, what are you to do Archer?" The Vampire said with a small smile adorning her face, "Are you going to flee? I always love a good flight~"

The Vampire charged once again, this time at a frightening speed. Chiron expected as much, and he was not going to flee. He raised his hands, steadying his breath for just the slightest second. The moment she was to strike him, the Servant barely moved his body so that he may dodge the attack that would have impaled him.

Now she was within his reach.

With a fury of fists Chiron struck the undead. It was to his surprise however as she quickly brought a free arm to block one of the strikes to her chest, a small smile adorning her face. He could not stop though, and this time went for her stomach. He watched though as a wing on her back animated, quickly receiving the blow instead.

So now he went for her legs, quickly dropping his profile and swinging at her legs. He felt them connect, but as expected he did not receive the same satisfying hit from living flesh. He could compare it to hitting a wall, the strength of the Vampire evident to him now.

"Oh, so you're a monk? Who would have guessed that!" She cried out before bringing her hand down ontop of Chiron.

With a quick reaction he brought his arm up to meet it, the sounds of bones cracking under her pressure announced to the world her power. It was only by sheer skill that the Centaur was able to swing himself up from underneath her using his newfound momentum.

He panted, feeling the nerves coming from his arm. It was likely broken, if not shattered from her force. It would take time to heal, time he did not truly have.

"You gave me quite the tussel, Archer." She brought out her armored arm, examining it slowly, "It is a pity you did not bleed, I would have loved to taste your blood. Centaur blood is quite exotic if you ask me~"

Chiron could only grimace, it seemed he had gotten too close to the Vampire. To think she knew what his kind smelled like though, how old was she.

"Dangerous, that is what you are." Chiron announced with a glare, "Next time we meet, I will be sure to bring all of Black to face you."

"Oh, you should meet my Husband~" She said with a grand smile that did not contain the same fury as before, "He has killed me once before~"

As she finished those words Chiron soon felt surge of mana coming through his body, red energies flowed about him as he heard the command.

 _SAVE ME CHIRON!_

And with that he disappeared.

Shalltear grew a frown, "So you ran away? No that does not make sense he would have teleported away a while ago if he was capable." She examined the red symbol of Nazarick imprinted on her hand, "It must have been one of these Command Seals Lord Ainz told me about. That means…"

Shalltear Bloodfallen sniffed the air with a small grin on her face, her vampiric senses kicking in. Soon she could smell all the blood within this town, but soon she narrowed it to one. [Blood Scent], a vampire's ability to detect anything that was injured told her the Centaur had teleported twelve blocks away, about to where his Master was fighting Ainz's ally.

Since she was already using the ability, she expanded her scent to all within the area. If she was a few millenia younger should have likely just teleported over there without issue, taking hits as they went. But as her Husband and the other Guardians taught her, going headlong into a fight was never the smartest idea.

Shalltear's nose slightly twitched, there were only two others in the area. They were likely the Masters who were fighting, so that meant it was safe to teleport. If for some reason there was a third uninjured person there, that just meant she had to kill the ambusher first.

"[Greater Teleportation]!"

* * *

She was outclassed.

Fiore knew this was she watched the heart-made grenade approaching her face. She was limited to her Bronze-Link Manipulators, 4 actions she could take in combat against the freelancer. Each were powerful however, even capable of destroying cars and magi easily.

The man however was insane. Loaded with a multitude of tactics, from target seeking projecticles to simple gusts of wind going to the lethal extreme. Everything she threw at him was either countered or dodged. She could even marveled at his knowledge of her Bronze-Link Manipulator as she could hear his mumblings about information being inaccurate.

To her though, they were too accurate for any normal magus to have gotten. There was a reason she should have feared the man, and now she was paying for it.

Raising Jupiter to block the grenade, Fiore was welcomed by a sudden flash of light. As she was blinded something slammed into her, carrying her across the road towards somewhere. She tried to grab some semblance of ground, but the Machine Bound Magus was flung into the open area.

When Firoe's vision came back she looked down the barrel of his shotgun, watching as time seemed to slow down. Slowly, he pulled the trigger of the firearm, releasing 3 necrotic fingers flying towards her face.

She was going to die.

Her hand started to glow a bright red, calling forth a command. Fiore only wanted to live and her Command Seals burnt with the desire. One seal was expanded.

Fiore could feel the tug of Chiron's arrival as 3 shaggy dogs appeared in front of her. They absorbed the bullets that would have ended her. Looking to her side, she could see a smiling Caules, her brother.

She was off the ground in the arms of Chiron. He arrived from the Command Seals to save Fiore. He looked at her with shame in his eyes though.

"Tsk, this isn't looking good for me." The mercenary said as he studied the three before he grew a grin, "Hey kid, where the fucks your Servant?"

Caules took a step forward, "I am only here to get my Sister, I don't think a Servant is required."

"So you must be Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia, spiritualist and all around Siscon." He grew an even bigger grin, "To think you'd leave the mansion without a Servant, you know Archer can't protect both of you."

It was then I felt Chiron starting to move, a quick click of his tongue was all the warning we got before something flashed into existence above us!

Standing there was a petite and pale girl wearing a massive set of plate armor. Her eyes were at one moment trained on me and Chiron, before switching to Caules. I swear I did not blink, as somehow the girl just appeared behind him before impaling him on the end of her lance.

Fear set into the girl's mind. The sight of his blood slowly trinkling down into the mouth of the girl half his size engraned into her mind. Fiore's will once more activated the Command Seals, this time the primal will to survive.

"CHIRON!" she screamed as another seal activated. Her Servant became lit with a red aura, soon disappearing to Yggdmilennia's Castle.

With that, the Black Master of Berserker was killed without him even knowing his killer's name.

* * *

Jack's battle with the bastard knight was angering her to no end. If Jack attacked him from the side, he would use an offhand swing to slam her into the wall. Attacking him from the back would result in the knight turning around and using the sword to cut at her. Attacking from the front would amount to suicide. All in all, the Assassin could not ever get a chance to kill her target.

It was no longer fun, but a true fight to the death.

"Thinking of running away Assassin!" Jack dodged another frontal assault by Mordred, leaping further into the alleys. The beastial strength ripped through garbage cans and stone like they were paper.

Jack did not want to use her Phantasm. Even now, with all these wounds, Jack would lose much more mana using it. What she needed was an escape route.

As Jack watched the brute share for another swing, she realized something about her enemy. Compared to the rest of her clothing, the amulet stuck out. It glowed with a hue of blue, creating a constant form of power compared to all her other abilities.

She thought back, remembering when the Knight was first surrounded in fog. The glow started when the fog first took over, allowing her to fight Jack instead of concentrating on running. She also remembered the Knight claiming to have a little help.

Maybe the Amulet was from a Caster.

"Oh, turning around!" Jack faced the taunting knight, "Then come at me you coward!" She watched the knight launching himself towards her with berserker strength.

Jack took the dagger in both hands, her target now known. She launched herself into the air, striking the knights blade. She could hear something snap in her arm but reached her other blade towards the item of her demise. A single scratch tore the string which held it, falling off the knight.

Jack did not take a chance to find out the result or attack again. Their battle took too long and Mother is likely worried about her. These injuries were nothing compared to Mother's feelings.

She leaped for the roofs, going above the clouds to make her escape. Her Mother trusted Jack with facing a Servant, but lost horribly against him. Jack will have her revenge, because she knew Mother would cry when she saw Jack. She needed to make it back to Mother!

Jack practically threw herself into the apartment with a large slam. Her petite body tumbled through the table right into the wall. There was a line of destruction as she laid there with her arm bleeding.

"Jack!" She wrapped her arms around Jack, trying to stop the many bleeding wounds. She carried Jack to the couch before running to the kitchen for a heart.

Jack failed her mother. She didn't come back with the heart for Mother. Without them, Mother will lose Jack.

Jack sat there with the pain crawling across her entire arm, she truly wanted to scream. But she was a Servant, her senses still listening for anything that could hint at Saber's return. She did not hear a footstep, or saw a figure standing in the window. Instead, Jack watched as a shard of glass split into two. That was enough for her though.

Within a quick motion she was upright, reaching back to remove a pair of daggers from her belt. Before she could do so however, Jack felt something come over her, her entire body suddenly becoming stiff. She had become paralyzed.

It was then her Mother walked into the room, her eyes widening at the sense of dread going throughout the entire building. She looked over to where Jack was staring in fear, an illusion finally falling off the intruder.

It was a massive figure, his clothing so elegant that it belonged to an emperor. In the middle of his clothing was a parting, revealing a ribcage and a red crystal ball. Her mother was paralyzed as well, as both now looked at into the fiery eyes of death himself.

In this beat, the being spoke, "Pardon my intrusion, Master of Assassin. Umu, and sorry for paralyzing Assassin, but she would interrupt productive dialogue." Death placed his hand on his chest, mimicking a courteous gentleman, "My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. I am Caster of Red in this Holy Grail War."

Mother was still felt a massive amount of dread, but the aura however left. Jack knew the being before them was Death, so she only wondered why she was still alive. She was Jack the Ripper, a wraith of thousands of dead children. M-maybe he was in fact a Servant.

She watched her mother shakily breath through her mouth, the voice almost cracking, "I a-am r-Reika Rik-kudou."

Death's hands were on his chin, humming a thoughtful tone "Hmm, Reika Rik Kudou then." He extended his hand towards her in a friendly manner, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Kudou."

Jack could only pray to a God that had forsaken her now. Mother could do nothing but reach over to accept Death's handshake. A dreaded shiver went up Jack's spine as she watched it happen.

"Ah, Good!" Death became almost chipper. He looked around until he spotted the couch and a few chairs. "Do you mind if we sit down?" He gestured his hands towards the couch and chairs.

Mother suddenly broke from the spell of fear as she hastily grab a chair from the table. Jack noticed how weak it was and soon shared in the hope it would hold under the being's immense size. She placed it across from the couch, then shakily presented it to Ainz. He walked over in a natural motion before he made a show of sitting down. Mother, still shaken, sat next to Jack.

The chair barely creeped under Ainz's weight, which surprised Jack. He sat in a position fit for a friend. It reminded Jack of the dozens of men who bedded the Whores she had killed. While some would call it foolish, sitting like this so close to a Servant, Jack knew they had no other choice.

His eyes flicked like a candle light from Jack and Mother, before he gave a slight nod, "Umu, now that we are calm, I will release your Servant, Ms. Kudou."

Jack felt her muscles move once more and dropped from her stance. Instead of outright attacking Ainz however Jack crawled into her Mother's arms. The feeling of warmth on her skin calming the Assassin with ease.

The feeling of tranquility settled. They were just a Mother and Child calming each other in cruel world.

The two stayed like this for a few minutes, until Ainz Ooal Gown interrupted them with a cough. The two looked at the now seemingly passive skeleton in the room, his beady eyes holding a soft flame, "My apologies for breaking up the mood, but I need to ask a few questions." He gave a thoughtful pause before he continued, "Why don't we trade questions and answers as a trust exercise?"

The Mother looked at Jack before switching over to Ainz, Death incarnate. Her Mother had a calm mind finally, looking into his eyes if still a bit shaken, "Y-yes."

They watched as the Skeleton became animated, almost lifelike, as he gave a small evil laugh. The two should have been frightened, but they experienced worse from this being, "Then I should start simple. Are you a part of Yggdmillennia?"

Mother gave a response while a little shaken, "N-no." Jack watched as her Mother swallowed down a bit of fear, "Are you D-death?"

They watched him sitting still for a moment, before he placed his hand towards his chest while speaking like he rehearsed it a thousand times, "No, I am not Death himself. I am a type of being known as undead. The closest creature you would know is a Lich, though I am a much more powerful version. My kind is known as an Overlord, a type of Immortal Ruler and defiantly not a God."

Jack's mother looked at him for a second, wondering if he was really telling the truth. She continued to pet Jack's head, feeling much more calm than before. Jack herself was much less tense than before, allowing Mother to feel at ease.

Ainz asked his own round of questions, "Is this your apartment, Ms. Kudou?"

"N-no," the weird question caught Mother off guard, but she easily answered it, "This is a hotel room we rented" She responded with a better feeling. As she listened to Ainz's humming in response, she gave a question, "Th-then who are you exactly, M-mr. Gown"

She watched him take up the question fast, "I am Ainz Ooal Gown, Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom. I ruled a nation that stretched towards the stars above. Though that was a long time ago, so I don't expect you to know its name. That fact does sadden me however." He looked down for a moment, then looked up towards them, "Are you a Mage, Ms. Kudou?"

"N-no. I am not a Magus, Mr. Gown." Her Mother definitely was not one. Though she was surprised about the being not knowing, "Is your skull, a fake?"

Death let out a deafening laughter as he heard her question, "Oh, I have not heard that in a long time. No, this is my face, Ms. Koudo. As I said I am a form of undead so the need to flesh does not exist." He gave off a happy, almost boisterous feeling. His flaming eyes became sharpened as he spoke, "If I may ask you, how did you get a Servant?" Ainz decided to ask quickly.

Mother looked down to Jack for a moment. Jack knew she might die if she admitted to killing the last master, but they have already met death, "I was whoring for the original Master. He was summoning Jack and tried to kill me for the summoning." She allowed a small smile to creep on her face, "Jack killed him nicely. After that, Jack ate his heart and gave me her seals."

Her smile was a heart full one.

"It's been hard taking care of her then." Ainz singled to the Servant, "Not being able to give her mana, you attacked humans for food." He took the stance of deep compilation, raising his hand into the air. She watched as he reached into a black portal, drawing out a ring.

"I have a proposition for you, Ms. Koudo." He presented a golden ring to her. It was covered in dozens of small carvings and a gleaming green gem on top. Jack looked at the gem, feeling the power that radiated from a seemingly nullified object, "If you become my vassal during and after the Grail War, I will grant you and your Servant life after it."

A sudden pang went through Mother's whole body as she stared at Ainz. Even Jack was startled at the sudden proposition, looking at the being with cold eyes. So it was true they were talking to Death. He was a being in this Grail War that came in to talk instead of killing them outright. He also gave them a deal that should have been impossible. Mother spoke in a soft tone of utter surprise, "how?"

She watched as the being's eyes glowed brightly, almost menacingly, "It is accurate to say I have mastered Life and Death." The two got the feeling of cornered beast against a hunter, "While the Grail's activation requires Jack the Ripper's death, I can bring her back from the dead. Death is but a state to me, Ainz Ooal Gown."

The ring in his fingers started to twirl, the thought of a mobster watching the petty people squabble, "Of course, I can't have you continue eating hearts, that would draw unwanted attention." He held the ring out to her Mother, "This ring will provide enough mana to sustain seven servants. If you accept my proposition, I will allow you to wear it and sustain Jack independently without the need for hearts."

It was the perfect deal, for if they worked with this being they would be together forever. Jack could not think of anything better what this being infront of them has proposed. Well, except one.

Jack had experienced Death thousands of times, all those dead souls within her shook. They did not want Mother to experience such a thing.

Jack soon saked a small bit, wiggling herself outside of Mother's embrace. She felt Mother's hands snare her hand, but the Assassin broke free of the Mother's grip. She tood on the floor on her own two feet with her left arm bleeding. As Death was sitting, she looked him straight into the eyes. Cold murderous eyes against the flickering flames of Death's. She opened her mouth, "Mommy not in war. Mommy will leave it."

"That can be done, Jack the Ripper." The Being's aura started to grow almost gravitating them like he caught a fish, "In my name, Ainz Ooal Gown, your Mother will leave this war. I will also guarantee her safety in my name and bring her back might she parish in an unnatural death."

She would have mistaken Death, no, a Devil smiling, "You shall be my personal Servant, serving the Sorcerer Kingdom and Nazarick until your death. After the War, I will bring you back to life so that you may live with your Mother."

The terms were what Jack expected. They would sell themselves in order to serve the greater being before her, "I agree, Mr. Death."

Mother was about to step forward, to stop her child from being taken away. Before that could happen though Death extended his hand, "[Greater Sleep]."

Upon those words Mother collapsed into the floor like a puppet who string were cut.

Death soon moved upon her Mother, slowly bringing up her hand to himself before speaking words Jack could not hear. There was a sharp glow, which ended as he turned towards her.

In response Jack spoke the words, "I ask you sir, are you my Master?"

"Indeed I am Jack the Ripper."

* * *

When Reika, Mother of Jack the Ripper, woke up she was in Japan. On her hands were a series of rings and in her purse, a note with a number of gold bars.

She opened the note reading:

 _To Ms. Reika Rikudou,_

 _As accordance to your Servant Jack the Ripper's wish you have been removed from the war and given a form of protection. Under any circumstances do not remove any of your rings before I return as they are part of your security and power. You are able to survive anything but a nuclear blast with them on. Your right ring finger however contains a [Message] spell. Just say Jack's name and you will be connected to her._

 _Ainz Ooal Gown_

 _P.S.- My apologies for not getting your name right the first time._

Just as it said she cried the Servants name out. It was a tearful one, her heart already sinking as she almost thought it would not recieve. It was only when she heard a voice in her mind that the Mother slowly stopped sobbing.

[Mother!]

[Jack!]

And so Ainz Ooal Gown gained two loyal Vassals.


	5. Ch 5: Calm before the storm

**So real quick, I just updated Ch. 3 to include Shalltear's resurrection. I had the idea of of having it as a Flashback in this chapter, but it did not jibe well with the Chapter as a whole. Besides that, this should be the last update in a while since I've run out of previously written material. Though I am in a grove when working on this story so you never know.**

The walls of the grand Manor of Yggdmillennia was a masterpiece, that much was evident to Frankenstein's Monster. She slowly walked through, mostly looking at the masterwork carpet that seemed to never end. The bright white walls seemed to be a mockery to the Berserker of Black as she the way towards the far end of the hall.

Berserker was held up in her ex-master's room for the majority of the day. After the recommendation by Chiron, she decided to walk outside instead of mourning in the room.

Two homunculi ran past her towards the dining hall as they carted ice and a fine bottle of alcohol. She could only guess they were going to her current master's room in order to serve it to him.

She could still remember the moment her connection with Caules snapped. She killed a number of the maid servants until she was confronted with Dracula. She was surrounded by the corpses as he demanded her to calm down.

They fought. In her mindless anger she destroying 3 rooms and leaving bodies in their wake. It was only when her grief was too much to bare that she collapsed on the floor. She was left there until Dracula returned, flanked by Darnic Yggdmillennia and Chiron. They said that Caules died in a battle with the Servants of Red and she will now be contracted with Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia.

She continued her walk through the Manor, going by the room of Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia. She was the sister of Caules and had run away as Caules was being killed. From what Chiron told Berserker, Fiore was hit just as hard by her brother's death. She ordered Chiron to patrol the wall in a fit of rage and locked her door with advanced magecraft. Not even Darnic could unlock the door without completely destroying it.

Berserker did not have any revenge planned against her. She knew Caules was going over to save his sister and would give up everything to prevent her from dying. She knew this might happen if she let Caules go alone, and now Frankenstein's Monster was paying the price.

She was lonely once more.

Frankenstein's Monster watched as the maids mindlessly walked by her, not paying heed to the one who killed a few dozen of their kind just the previous night. They were creations many tier lower than what she is. Frankenstein's Monster was designed to be the perfect human without any flaws, something that magi have never accomplished before. Berserker was confident in her creator, that he created something that might even surpassed humanity. He abandoned her though...

She slapped her face a few times before continuing on her way. She needed to keep herself together so she could achieve the Grail. So that maybe just once she would find someone who truly loved her.

As she went through the door, Berserker saw the small patch of flowers that she was looking for. This was where Berserker had her first real talk with Caules. This was where she found her first real friend in all her unlife.

Walking up to the nearby exquisite wall, she slammed her fist into it. It shattered like paper against her strength as large slabs fell to the ground.

Picking up one of these slabs, she summoned a fine blade of electricity that cut the slab into a gravestone. Berserker carefully carved into the stone with her traces of lightning.

Taking the Gravestone, she walked over the ring of flowers. She turned towards the Manor, where Caules was standing when they first truly met. Then she walked five paces forward before placing the stone into the ground.

It was a makeshift gravestone as even the details once belonging to the Manor now looked like a crude finish. On the gravestone it read:

{Rest in Peace: Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia}

Berserker once read that this was a way that people honored the dead. They would make a landmark containing their name and it would hopefully last until the end of days in their memory. Of course, there were many things wrong with this. For one she did not have his corpse.

They said Fiore ran away as fast as possible, leaving it to the enemy. They were frustrated that they couldn't get the Command Seals and were cursing his name for it. While Berserker couldn't care, the her ritual would not be complete.

The other was that this monument was not timeless. In the wide open air it will erode away with the name leaving. She didn't want that to happen though!

Tears began to fall from the Innocent Monster's face. He could have been the one for her. She would have given up her wish if it meant saving him! If only he didn't care so much for his sister!

He was dead though. Even if she had his corpse, she was no genius like her creator. He probably could have reanimated the man.

"Hiho! Found you Berserker!"

Frankenstein's Monster looked up to see a girlish looking man. His fluffed up hair was accompanied by a girlish smile was at odds to Berserker's current mood.

He started to walk up to Berserker with the same cheery expression, "I heard what happened, it's good your moving about now! Thats a nice.. flower… patch….."

Berserker grunted to the flamboyant Servant in annoyance. She didn't want to be disturbed right now!

Of course Rider ignored those feelings and walked next to Berserker. The Knight of Charlemagne removed his sword as a solemn expression adorned his face, "I'm sorry, Berserker."

Astolfo kneeled at the grave to the side of Frankenstein's Monster. He mumbled a prayer that Berserker couldn't hear before raising himself, "Its nice you made a grave for him. Everyone is so busy working on the war they haven't had time to grief."

Berserker looked to the Knight. Maybe she was wrong about the Servant being annoying.

Berserker watched in horror as his eyes became almost animated with life once again, "Maybe I should grab Fiore! She would love this!" And like a flash Rider ran off muttering about if this means he's the one kidnapping the damsel.

Berserker looked at the grave for a moment before moving back inside. She needed the Grail to achieve her wish. This was a War, meaning she needed to get used to this.

* * *

Caules flouted through the abyss. He could barely feel a thing as he floated through it. Of course there was an unending drag against him to come towards something, but it wasn't strong enough yet. And so he floated through the colorless abyss, waiting for the tide.

He was happy with his life's end though. He was able to protect his sister from the Mercenary. He died the moment his sister fled with Archer from having himself impaled by someone.

At least he served as a good distraction.

Maybe if he had the chance to come back, maybe he would do so. If his sister came for him he would leave this realm without a second thought, but now he was able to rest.

' _I call to you,'_

Words seemed to brush by Caules's phantasmal ears. He was alone in this place though, what was talking?

' _Those who were strong'_

Strong? That wasn't him though. He was much of a failure of a Magus in life. He knew it more than anything else that he was behind his sister.

' _Those who were weak'_

Yeah, that's Caules, but he succeeded in using his weak existence to help his sister.

' _Those who are Frauds, Those who were Just'_

The energies started to run through Caules. It felt like he was being completed somehow.

' _All are equal before Death'_

It felt like he was, alive! It felt so good!

' _As you had life'_

This, was an incantation! How! What! Impossible!

Caules opened his phantasmal eyes. A warm bright light that seemed to be the center of all things shown on him. He stared into the blinding light.

' _You have crossed my domain'_

This light was as bright as his sister.

' _And Death is only a state!'_

 _Fiore, am I coming back!?_

Caules reached out towards the light, accepting it.

' _Caules Yggdimellenia, come serve me once more'_

' _For I am the [MASTER OF DEATH]!'_

The light consumed him.

* * *

Caules woke to the world with a sudden feeling of chaos. The sudden sensations of the world, his senses once gone were now better than they were for his entire life. It was only a moment after the feeling in his head, if only for a flash, became excruciating.

He could see in his mind's eye every memory he ever had go through him. It was like someone quickly skimmed his brain like a filing cabinet. Brushing by the tags until they found the desired file. Within the next moment the feeling stopped.

The next moment he could feel something being dumped on him. It was like water, but he could feel his senses begin to dull and the returning feeling from his numbed body. It felt like the liquid was repairing his body, quickly going into his skin like a sponge.

Finally for what felt like another lifetime Caules opened his eyes, the view of a dirt filled cave welcoming him. While it should have been cold down here, the Third Rate Magus felt it was actually a damp warmness. To accomplish that, they must have been who knows how deep inside of the earth.

He soon rose from what was a bed, his eyes studying every point of the room. They only widened as he caught sight of three individuals. The one he noticed right at the beginning was the magnificent being who stood at his bedside. He looked over the dark purple robes and into the skeletal face of what must have been Death. But as he was still recovering from being dead, his vision shifted to the others.

Directly behind Death was a petite platinum blond haired girl. His eyes barely widened at the realization that she was in fact his killer. He was alive again though, so why did that matter?

He soon turned to see the Mercenary who they were fighting. The man carried a smile of both confusion and wonder as he studied Caules, "You fuckin' brought him back. I'm never going to get used to you Servants am I?"

"Oh, you doubted my Husband?" the girl said with an amused smile, "You should have learned by now to never take Ainz lightly~"

"Ahem." the two turned to face Death, "He can hear you all, umu, I do not want to give him a bad first impression."

"If you can convince a man who was stabbed through the chest by your wife to side with us, I might just give you the Grail."

"I will keep that in mind." Death said while giving a small chuckle, "So, Caules is your name correct?"

The boy opened his mouth, "Y-yeah. I-it hurts." In an instant his hand went up to his throat and rubbed it some.

"Hmm, at least you can speak properly." Death said while producing a small glass from his robes. Caules's eyes widened at the crystal clear water before him, "Go ahead and sit up, I have been told that doing so is a little painful at the start though."

Caules did as he was told, soon rising from the bed. There was a small amount of pain coursing through his back, but it was nothing compared to being impaled with a spear. His hand soon reached out, accepting Death's water. Slowly but surely the boy took a steady stream of water, his throat's pain subsiding.

Death soon produced a chair from behind himself, sitting to Caules's side so their eyes were just about level, "I believe introductions are in order, I am Ainz Ooal Gown the Sorcerer King. The one behind me is Shalltear Bloodfallen Gown, my wife and Master in this Grail War."

"It is my pleasure to properly meet you Caules." The girl said while giving a curt bow.

"Y-yeah, likewise." The boy said shakily.

"And you can just call me Kairi," The Mercenary said, "Gotta say, your taking all this pretty well."

"I-it's hard to believe its true." He picked at his chest while sneaking a look at Shalltear, "I don't even have any blood on my uniform."

As Caules studied his own state, he looked at the back of his hand. No longer were three Command Seals there, just a blank hand without anything of note about it, "I'm no longer a Master."

"That is true," Ainz said while displaying his arms. On his hand was a dagger which showed three separate parts. Apart from that however were another three red marks all up and down his arm, "Your Seals are now mine. You are officially no longer a Master of the Holy Grail War."

Thoughts went through Caules's mind, like how a Servant got six command seals all to himself. But one however stuck out in his mind, "Why am I still alive?"

He felt a small smile appear on the skeleton's face, "We are in a War with Black, and I always value information. As such, I wish to give you a proposal. I can guarantee the life of your sister in exchange for your service."

"I accept."

"Guh!" Caules looked up to see Ainz flinch quickly before puffing out his robes, "That is a little too fast, umu, I ask that you think about it more."

"I died protecting my sister!" Caules said with a yell, "And I would do it again."

"..." Caules watched the person before him seemingly ponder, "I will give you a little more time to recover. As such I ask that you stay within this room. If you are hungry for anything, just call out what it is you require. My servants will try to carry out the task as fast as possible."

The Magus gave Ainz a curious nod, "I understand. I will think about it more as you have suggested."

"Then I will take my leave for a time." With that Caules watched as Death stood up and exited into the hallway. The others quickly followed suit, leaving Caules to think and recover.

His decision will not change though.

* * *

As the small group walked outside of the room containing their prisoner Ainz could only thing of one thing really.

 _Damn my skill is broken._

"So about giving you the Grail..." Kairi said with a small smirk.

Ainz could only shake his head, "Don't worry, you said you would only consider it. The boy is extremely worrisome though."

A small chuckle escaped the Master of Saber, "Intel said he was a Siscon, nothing wrong with using it against him."

"But what kind of love does he have?" Ainz nodded to himself, "The deal I just gave the boy would fundamentally remove her from the War. Does he love his sister so much he would willingly take away her chances? Hmm, umu, right now I would have preferred her instead of the boy."

"I am sorry my husband," Shalltear quickly said, "I did not expect such complications, nor did I expect him to be so weak. I should have used [Scry] on the location before long-range teleportation."

Ainz once more shook his head, "No, such criticism is not needed. Your tactics at the moment were sound and quick action was needed. I just never expected to see a Master with such a dreadful psychological state."

"Well did you find anything from that brain scan?" Kairi said with furrowed brows.

Ainz reached into his mind, bringing out the somewhat fuzzy detail, "Yggdmillennia has developed a worrying program. Underneath their castle is a basement full of Homunculus meant to power their Servants. If they have a Servant capable of a spammable Anti-Army Phantasm we could have many issues. I would like to eliminate their supply then move to eliminate the Servants."

"Well we might have an opportunity soon." Kairi said with a wicked smile, "I reported to Kotomine about Mr. Caules's death. He wants to launch an assault tonight."

Ainz pondered the details for only a moment, "We shall plan our part at about five tonight then. By then I should have Saber's weapon prepared, so have her- uh, him there for that."

"I'll be sure to do that," The Master said while making his way towards the surface, "I won't mention how you're still struggling with his gender."

Ainz soon lost sight of the Master who went up the staircase. Things were starting to move along in their favor, but they still needed to be wary of the priest.

"I never thought we'd be alone~" Ainz watched the Guardian grow a sensual smile with a sigh in his heart, "So, what do you want to do?"

"Let's head to my workshop, I need to make Mordred's reward."

"Ah, understood~"

With that Ainz and Shalltear made their way down the hallway and took the third door on the left. The room inside was rather plain except for the numerous shards of stone all about the wall. Each had some form of ruin on them meant to ward off divination magics, which caused them to glow soft hues of red and blue. Ainz turned to face his desk however, which sat upon it a double barreled shotgun.

"That Mordred really is a tomboy~" Shalltear claimed while the two sat around the weapon, "She… kind of reminds me of Mare in that way..."

Ainz reached over and patted his wife's head, "Don't worry, once I gain Heaven's Feel I will be able to bring everyone back."

Ainz's wife gave a smile, her cheeks glowed red. A small smile crept on his skeletal face for the small moment. As Ainz brought his hands away, which turned Shalltear's smile into a pout.

After a moment she just sighed, "What will we need to do about Saber and her Master? Do we know what is it they desire?"

"Kairi is a simple mercenary, but to join this War he must desire more." Ainz admitted with a small sigh, "When the end comes however, I expect Mordred to desires the crown of Camelot, which I am unable to award her. As such, we will have a fight at the end of the War."

"Isn't she a traitor though? Surely she would strike us earlier than that." Shalltear quickly countered with sharp eyes, "I would never expect something like an honorable battle from a traitor like Tenebris."

As he heard those words Ainz felt something stir in himself, "Yeah, I guess you would not…"

The vampire's eyes went semi-wide as, "Oh, sorry my husband. It has simply been too long that I forgot-"

"It is nothing Shalltear, and you are very much correct." The words stopped her fright for the moment, "Mordred is different in that he was raised in chivalry and desires a more fair fight. I suspect he has talent in the darker side and does not mind such tactics against himself, but he won't stab us in the back as it will leave a bad taste in his mouth."

A small phantom smile grew on the Overlord's face, "He's a straightforward kind of fellow, he would be more likely to betray us from upfront that partake in intrigue."

"And when that happens, Assassin will eliminate her~" Shalltear said with a small smile.

"For my nation, my people, that is what I hope happens." Ainz gave a slight sigh as he lowered himself to the table, "All of this planning, it has been too long since I've exercised my brain like this."

"You have done a lot in just a few days, Ainz." Shalltear slowly made her way behind the Overlord, placing her hands on his back, "We have acquired more than enough command Seals for this war, as well as Assassin herself."

"I… guess you are right." As he admitted his deeds he felt the movement of a hand going across his back. Shalltear placed a little bit of pressure in her hands against his bones, the feeling of her hands soothing. Sometimes slight cracks would somehow come from her movements, and Ainz would admit he felt much better after them.

"Is there anything else you want to talk about, Ainz~?" Shalltear said with a smile Ainz could not see adorning her face.

Ainz pondered for a small bit, his memories of a millennia coming back easily, "What was the afterlife like for you?"

"... It was okay I guess." She said with a slight strain on her voice, "It was a world just to my making, housing all the things I cherished. I first stayed in the floors of Nazarick that I used to guard way back when. Soon though I grew bored of a place without people and explored, finding just about everything I could desire. Even our daughter's room was there, completely furnished from when I first had her."

The Undead Overlord felt a knot forming in his chest, "But not a soul was there either."

"You are correct." The feeling of melancholy reached the two undead. It was too weak for their of their emotional supressions to kick in, so they were left with it.

"I will change that soon, for all of you." Ainz's voice became stronger as his phantom belly filled with resolve, "This war, we must win it Shalltear. For not just ourselves and Nazarick, but for the people of the Sorcerer Kingdom itself."

Ainz felt arms wrapping themselves around his neck, "We will, if nothing more than to see our daughter."

"Yes, let us prepare."

With their talk finish and his stamina renewed, Ainz reached over and started tinkering with the weapon. His skills to forge Rune Craft™ was very much to his liking, the only limitation being his own spellcraft ability. If he had to be honest, this form of crafting is something he wished to take over to his true body. As of now however, Ainz does not know how to accomplish such a feat.

Soon enough the weapon was prepared and finished, the barrel lined with dwarven runes that could accomplish amazing feats. In terms of their current system, Ainz would rate it at about a D-tier weapon with a few tricks that could bring it up to C. Of course it was not something that could hurt him, no matter how skilled the fighter was, but it was sure to be a surprise to any who faced a Saber carrying a shotgun.

In the amount of time he took, it was almost 5 o'clock. Soon he rose from the chair stashing the weapon into his cloak. Shalltear, who was at his side did the same with a soft smile about her face.

There was something Ainz wanted to try. With a push of his will Ainz quickly ensared a connection between himself and the Servant he was bounded to, [Jack, what is the status on Caules?]

[Oh, Death!] A thousand child-like voices speaking in sync resounded in Ainz's ears as he started walking down the halls, [He hasn't been doing much since you left. Right now we are watching him sleep right now. He's weird.]

[Why do you think that?]

[We have captured magic people before, and all of them try to escape from us. The silly boy hasn't even realised we have been watching him the entire time he's been here.]

The Overlord could only scratch the back of his skull upon hearing Assassin's assessment. Maybe the boy for some reason trusts Ainz more than he expects. He will continue to ponder Caules's little condition but as of now he was curious about something else, [Have you gotten in contact with your Mother recently?]

[YES!] The internal voices almost blew out Ainz's brain, [Thank you for giving us such useful magic! Now we can talk to Mother whenever we want!]

[That is great to hear.] Ainz nodded to himself before turning towards a conference area, [Come to the meeting room, we need to figure out everyone's role in the upcoming fight.]

[We will meet you there!]

With that the small tether broke, leaving Ainz to give a small sigh.

"Are you ready Ainz?" Shalltear said while she stood before a pair of doors.

"Yes," He wiggled a little and got himself fired up, "Let's get started!"


End file.
